


The forest beldam

by Calatari



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, Interspecies Romance, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Spoilers, Terror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calatari/pseuds/Calatari
Summary: Al ojo público de los forasteros, Forks es un pueblo aburrido con un horrendo clima húmedo, podría ser cierto si no fuera por sus incontables misterios. Por otro lado, Alice Cullen y Jasper Whitlock eran conscientes que nunca estarían completos hasta encontrar a la tercera persona capaz de completar su vínculo de alma, lo que no esperaban eran los obstáculos frecuentes para alcanzar esa felicidad deseada.Es una lástima que ambas cosas se entrelacen de manera espeluznante.Por no contar que Edward Cullen terminó enamorándose de Isabella Swan, una humana en cuestión.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: The forest beldam*  
> Categoría: Twilight saga  
> Clasificación: T  
> Géneros: Sobrenatural. Fantasía. Misterio. Suspenso. Terror. 
> 
> Advertencia: Romance oscuro y maduro. Spoiler. Almas gemelas. Cierto personaje asociado está basado en uno de los personajes más icónicos dentro del manga: Yūko Ichihara, cualquier tipo de similitud, es debido a su procedencia. Universo Alternativo. Criaturas sobrenaturales. Mitología. Relación romántica muy lenta. Long-fic. Triunvirato romántico. Amistad entre personajes de distintos géneros. Crecimiento de los personajes. Divergencia del canon. Charlie es un gran papá. 
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de Twilight son única y exclusivamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, creadora de la franquicia.  
> .  
> .
> 
> *Beldam es una palabra arcaica del inglés que significa «bruja», también puede referirse a una anciana, particularmente una fea o maliciosa, asimismo a una doncella muy hermosa o una palabra obsoleta para «abuela». El término posee variados significados, y su origen se atañe como referencia a la balada del inglés John Keats, escrita en 1819, la cual está titulada como: «La Belle Dame sans merci» (La bella dama sin piedad). 
> 
> La balada trata de un caballero que relata su encuentro con un hada misteriosa, a la que subió a lomos de su caballo y acompañó hasta una gruta fabulosa, donde hicieron el amor incansablemente. Sin embargo, mientras duerme, el caballero tiene un sueño en el que reyes moribundos le advierten que la hermosa dama se trata en realidad de una bruja despiadada que lo ha esclavizado.
> 
> Si bien lo pienso más detenidamente, podría tomarlo como un juego de palabras para definir ciertas características del personaje asociado en cuestión.

**PREFACIO**

_Forks, septiembre de 1936_

Edward guardó silencio, escondiendo muy bien su sorpresa ante los pensamientos borrosos de Ephraim Black, en un momento dado, no supo cómo sucedió, pero de un punto a otro, la mente del líder Quileute comenzó a tornarse incomprensible, como si de pronto, una neblina hubiera caído para proteger sus pensamientos más íntimos. Para Edward, tratar de vislumbrar aquella mente, era como sumergirse en un pozo de agua turbia y sucia. Tampoco supo por qué experimentó una tenue perturbación antinatural cuando, por primera vez, intentó traspasar esa poderosa barrera que impedía ver lo que se escondía más allá.

Algo dentro de Edward, un no sé qué, le advirtió que si tomaba ese camino, lo lamentaría después. Por esa razón optó por evitar de cualquier manera divisar en la mente del alfa de la manada de los cambiaformas, porque siendo lo que era ahora, había aprendido a someterse ante ciertas intuiciones que podrían salvarle la vida, y más cuando sonaban alarmas rojas dentro de su cabeza.

El tratado acababa de finiquitarse, y ambas partes esperaban cumplir, ser honrados para impedir una pelea que sólo serviría para derramar sangre innecesariamente. Más si ellos sobrepasaban en número a los lobos. Y por lo que había leído de Ephraim Black en las mentes de los otros dos cambiaformas, pese a la severidad de sus rasgos, era un líder sensato y justo, no existía rastro de malicia en su corazón, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Levi Uley. Aunque en el exterior mantuvo un impecable nivel de tolerancia hacia ellos y el pacto, por dentro bullía de ansias por destrozarlos, porque si bien entendía el escenario desfavorable de la manada, eso no menguaba los instintos más primitivos y sombríos de querer verlos fracasar para tener una excusa de liquidarlos y dar fin al calvario del linaje extraordinario en su sangre.

 _Aberraciones de la naturaleza_ , pensaba Levi Uley con resentimiento, recordando que si los vampiros nunca hubieran vuelto aparecer en el pequeño pueblo, las transformaciones seguirían siendo inactivas, y todos ellos tendrían una vida normal plagada de vicisitudes puramente humanas, lejos de lo sobrenatural. Las leyendas seguirían siendo eso, simples leyendas de la tribu, algo supersticioso e irreal, no un manual para mantenerlos al tanto de las criaturas ocultas bajo el velo de la noche. En el fondo, Edward estaba seguro que podría llegar a simpatizar con Levi, porque él tampoco eligió convertirse en vampiro ni vivir una existencia congelada en el tiempo. Brindaría una misma cortesía con Rosalie si no estuviera tan concentrada ni atrapada en cosas banales y superfluas de sí misma; gustaría de poder bloquear esos pensamientos si pudiera.

Quizá si no fueran enemigos naturales, y no estuvieran atados a circunstancias tan apremiantes, podrían haber forjado un buen lazo de amistad con aquellos hombres Quileute, aprender más de la historia y la cultura de la tribu, seguro tendrían cosas maravillosas, algo impensable en su época, y así salir un poco de la monotonía rudimentaria de su fría existencia. Lastimosamente, eso nunca sucedería, estaban destinados a caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo uno con el otro mientras se contemplan de reojo con cautela.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz desdeñosamente desde su posición en la retaguardia, y enseguida los ojos de Levi Uley se oscurecieron, encontrando en aquel gesto algún tipo de desafío mudo. 

_Asqueroso chucho_ , levantó el mentón con desdén. Un ronroneo, o más bien, un ligero gruñido retador estalló en el pecho del hombre. Si no poseyeran sentidos tan desarrollados, tal vez todos ahí hubieran pasado por alto aquella acción.

Edward miró con molestia a su hermana.

—Rosalie, contrólate —reprendió en un susurro. Las cabezas de los otros miembros del aquelarre giraron con prontitud y simultaneidad en dirección a la joven vampiro. Enseguida, Rosalie rodó los ojos, rehuyendo de las miradas acusadoras y exasperadas, Edward era el único que formaba parte de las primeras.

La tensión empezó hacerse presente entre ciertas partes, era un aire tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

 _Vamos, rubia chupasangre. Dame una razón para desgarrarte por completo_ , los pensamientos agresivos del hombre Quileute eran inquietantes para Edward. No quería desatar ningún tipo de enfrentamiento inútil, menos que su familia tuviera algo que ver con iniciarlo. Apretó los labios en una delgada línea, no sintiéndose a gusto con los recientes acontecimientos.

Al otro lado de la línea de árboles caídos que dividiría los territorios pautados a través del bosque, Quil Ateara II colocó una mano encima del hombro izquierdo de Levi Uley, frenando cualquier voluntad agresora hacia ellos. Los ojos del alfa siempre estaban atentos al más mínimo movimiento de su manada o el aquelarre vampírico, todavía ajeno a involucrarse de cualquier manera agresiva, prefiriendo tomar una actitud mediadora y pacifista, igual que Carlisle.

Entonces en ese preciso instante, un trueno retumbó en las alturas, pese a ser alrededor de las tres de la tarde, el firmamento estaba plenamente oscurecido. Algo muy típico de la región, y una de las razones por las cuales decidieron mudarse allí, era más fácil para ellos ocultar lo que son bajo un cielo nublado durante la mayor parte del tiempo. No obstante, aquello pareció incomodar a Levi Uley y Quil Ateara II, ambos hombres estaban paralizados, un poco nerviosos por dentro si el tren de pensamiento iba por un mismo carril. Edward se sintió un tanto desconcertado cuando algunas cavilaciones del dúo se tornaron imprecisas, incapaces de acceder a ellas, semejante a una pintura fresca estropeada por agua; más sus mentes no oscurecieron inesperadamente como había sucedido con Ephraim Black.

Era sumamente inédito y sorprendente.

¿Aquellos seres tendrían una habilidad especial suficiente para bloquear a voluntad ciertos pensamientos?

¿Era siquiera posible?

Edward quería indagar más, tenía verdadera curiosidad, pero sabía con exactitud, sería algo imposible de estudiar.

 _¿Un simple trueno les asusta?_ Pensó con saña Rosalie. Era evidente que no gustaba de ninguno de los hombres Quileute, desprecio acrecentado con cualquier posibilidad de representar algún peligro para su familia.

Sólo eso bastaba para apuntarse en el libro negro de la fémina. 

Algo en la actitud inquieta de Levi Uley y Quil Ateara II no se sintió bien para Edward, y por lo que pudo ver, tampoco para sus padres.

No teniendo nada más para discutir, y queriendo salir de allí para evitar cualquier tipo de riña, Ephraim Black hizo un ademán para marcharse, en ese momento, la familia Cullen esperaba partir de aquella zona escondida en lo más profundo del bosque de Forks, cuando observaron detenidamente al hombre quedarse estático repentinamente. Los otros dos miembros de la manada observaron de reojo a su líder.

Aquello ciertamente empezaba a tornarse sospechoso.

Cuando elevó un poco la cabeza en lo alto, los Cullen pudieron notar una bruma opacar el marrón moteado en oro de aquellos ojos fijos sobre un punto incierto del espacio, el hombre tenía la mirada desenfocada, como si mirase algo que sólo él era capaz de percibir. E inclinando muy suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado, Ephraim Black les miró de una manera bastante extraña, ninguno de los miembros del clan de vampiros supo identificar lo que se escondía detrás de los ojos encapuchados.

A todos los vampiros ahí presente les provocaba una terrible emoción incierta.

De repente, el ambiente alrededor comenzó a sentirse sofocante, no era como minutos atrás con el pequeño altercado entre Rosalie y Levi Uley, era algo completamente diferente; además, no sabían si era posible, pero los contornos del bosque parecían ennegrecidos de una forma muy antinatural. Los árboles lucían amenazadores, por desquiciado que pareciera, fuera de toda lógica, como si algo ajeno a ellos, muy antiguo, se escondiera detrás de los firmes troncos, vigilándoles con cuidado.

El viento cesó abruptamente, y una desconocida sensación avasallante dentro de los vampiros, dictaba que no era normal todo aquello. Incluso los sonidos del bosque habían enmudecido, reinando el más incómodo y sepulcral de los silencios.

En lo poco que recordaban de sus vidas humanas, y lo que arraigó después en sus vidas vampíricas, nunca experimentaron un nivel de inquietud tan férreo.

Ninguno de los cambiaformas parecía ser culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo, de hecho, se veían igual de vigilantes al entorno cambiante.

O por lo menos, dos de ellos.

Ephraim Black aparentaba indiferencia.

Nada perturbado por lo que sea estuviera pasando.

Edward quedó consternado cuando inesperadamente, la mente del líder Quileute se transformó en un vacío frío, y si miraba detenidamente a lo lejos, aquel vacío miraría a través de él. Era escalofriante, por no decir, estremecedor.

A su costado, Carlisle se percató de la conmoción, y muy disimuladamente, le lanzó un rápido vistazo, preguntando entre pensamientos si estaba bien, a lo que sólo cabeceó en respuesta. Todos ahí estaban tan quietos que la manada y el aquelarre llegaron asemejarse respectivamente a maravillosas estatuas de bronce y de mármol.

El líder Quileute fue el primero en descongelarse de su postura rígida, y dándoles una mirada insinuante a la familia Cullen, habló:

—Viendo que todo ha ido de manera favorable entre nosotros, tengo un mensaje del chamán de nuestra tribu para ustedes, si me lo permiten —esto último lo dijo observando atentamente a Carlisle.

Rosalie bufó, y Esme le echó una mirada de reprimenda.

Los ojos de Ephraim Black cayeron agudos y letales sobre Rosalie, no permitiéndose aquella falta de respeto una vez más.

La mujer se estremeció con el peso de la mirada ajena.

Carlisle asintió con lentitud.

—Aceptamos el mensaje —los ojos del alfa volvieron a caer en el otro cabecilla presente.

—Ustedes deben saber que este bosque es viejo, es una tierra tan antigua que merece respeto por seres humildes como nosotros. Si bien son bienvenidos a habitarla, no están permitidos a cruzar ciertos límites —explicó seriedad, señalando con firmeza en dirección al Este—. Hacia allá, encontrarás una zona marcada por cintas rojas y cintas blancas en las ramas de los árboles, está prohibido traspasar esas fronteras.

—¿Por qué? —en todo ese tiempo deliberando los términos del tratado, ninguno había escuchado la voz de Emmett hasta ahora. Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward pudo apreciar un ceño fruncido en el rostro casi infantil del miembro más reciente de la familia.

Ephraim Black lucía severo cuando anunció como una sentencia imponente: —Habrá consecuencias si no acatan esta advertencia. 

—Excúseme, por favor —habló Esme totalmente desconcertada—. Creí haber dejado esclarecido las cláusulas de nuestro convenio.

El hombre cabeceó suavemente, un gesto educado y verídico hacia su persona.

—Usted está en lo cierto —hizo una breve pausa antes de agregar—: Jamás dije que dicho acto será infligido por alguno de nosotros.

Levi Uley contempló a su alfa con diligencia, si fuera por él, dejaría que cruzaran los lindes establecidos y los exterminaran sin necesidad de ellos levantar una mano.

Aquel pensamiento tomó el interés de Edward. 

—Nuestros territorios fueron establecidos por medio de este tratado, pero bien dije, este lugar es muy antiguo, más que nuestra tribu siquiera, o cualquiera de las tribus que una vez habitaron estas tierras. Hay leyendas de leyendas que circularon y aún circulan por aquí. Si desean estar en paz, tengan cuidado con el Este, los espíritus advierten que no habrá misericordia con su gente.

Rosalie resopló con desprecio.

—¿Acaso nos estás advirtiendo de un peligro invisible basado en supersticiones? Olvidas lo que somos, pocas cosas nos dañan.

Una inexplicable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ephraim Black, como si estuviera llena de secretos inalcanzables y una promesa enigmática. Aquel gesto inocuo a simple vista, no auguró nada bueno. 

La madera del bosque crujió en respuesta, rompiendo todo rastro de silencio. Aquella gran masa de árboles se balanceaba de un costado a otro en una especie de baile hipnótico, una muralla verde cuya oscuridad interior se hacía más presente y recóndita. Sea lo que sea hizo acto de presencia en ese instante, no exhumaba hostilidad, pero sí se metía hasta por debajo de sus pieles duras y gélidas.

 _Este lugar empieza asustarme_ , pensó Emmett, sintiéndose muy nervioso por los chirridos del bosque.

Quizá el consejo del chamán, o de los espíritus en este caso, comenzaba a tomar forma ante la burla inapropiada de Rosalie.

Si tuvieran sangre aun circulando en sus venas huecas, seguro corriera helada por lo siguiente que dijo Ephraim Black:

—No creerás que somos las únicas criaturas sobrenaturales en este mundo.

Rosalie enmudeció; su postura demasiado rígida para un humano.

Algo hizo clic en las mentes de los vampiros después de eso.

—Nunca antes me he topado con algo más increíble fuera de ustedes —intervino Carlisle.

Los ojos del líder Quileute eran indulgentes, siendo incapaces de juzgar su ignorancia, y con voz suave, pero solemne, expresó:

—Hace poco no conocías nada sobre nosotros, deténganse a pensar a qué otras cosas son ajenos—no había pretensión en sus palabras, sino una verdad ineludible—. Sólo porque no lo hayas visto, no significa que no exista, Carlisle Cullen. Lo que no quiere ser encontrado, siempre estará invisible ante nuestros ojos. No serán tan arrogantes para creerse únicos en un mundo tan grande y vasto, tan viejo y enigmático.

El peso de las palabras se hundió sobre ellos.

¿Realmente estaban siendo tan arrogantes para descartar cualquier otro tipo de apariciones sobrenaturales superiores a ellos?

Ciertamente, sí, pero es que nunca tuvieron motivo para abordar dicho tema, no cuando estaban conscientes de los actos barbáricos de Cayo contra los hijos de la luna. Habían decidido ser ciegos a lo que sea estuviera allá afuera, y el líder de una manada de lobos cambiaformas en Forks, sin mucho esfuerzo ni mala intención, se los recordaba.

Los segundos transcurrían, y el viento volvió aquietarse.

—Yo sólo cumplo con informarles, si no hacen caso, ya no es mi problema —dijo dando media vuelta, zanjado el tema. Carlisle quiso indagar más del asunto en cuestión, no obstante, intuía que no serían abiertos respecto a lo que residía en la zona Este del bosque, más allá de los listones rojos y blancos. Ephraim Black les echó un último vistazo antes de alejarse, irrumpiendo entre árboles que parecían abrazar su sombra.

Levi Uley observó a cada miembro del clan vampiro, uno a uno por separado, como si grabara en lo profundo de su mente, el más mínimo detalle de su enemigo. Sin nada para complementar al argumento anteriormente expuesto, y haciendo una mueca de completo desagrado, gesto que no tardó en devolvérselo Rosalie, giró y prosiguió a seguir los pasos de su líder.

Quil Ateara II fue el último en marcharse, no sin antes advertir:

—Sean cuidadosos, asumirán las consecuencias si desobedecen. No sé por qué los espíritus de nuestros antepasados fueron misericordiosos con ustedes, deben ser especiales y únicos más allá de lo que podemos ver —y tras encogerse de hombros, abandonó aquel sitio, su silueta siendo engullida por la espesura de los árboles.

Segundos después, Emmett interrumpió el mutismo cernido entre ellos, luego de la partida de la manada.

—Oigan… no sé ustedes, pero quisiera irme —con una mueca nerviosa, se rascó detrás de la cabeza—. Por alguna razón, no me siento cómodo permaneciendo aquí.

Estando de acuerdo, la familia Cullen se alejó, dispuestos a discutir los pormenores de aquel encuentro dentro de la comodidad de su hogar, fuera de ojos u oídos indiscretos.

Lo que aprendieron esa tarde, era algo para analizar y prevenir con futuros incidentes.

En ese instante, a la distancia, un impetuoso relámpago resplandeció entre los oscuros nubarrones, amenazando con romper el cielo a la mitad.

Aquella área inhóspita del bosque, donde aconteció el tratado de ambas especies opuestas, se tornó lóbrega, cargada de un ambiente tenebroso y aislante; la madera volvió a crujir, un sonido hueco y escalofriante proveniente de la densa y pesada cortina verde que empezaba a moverse muy lentamente. No había signo alguno de vida animal: no se oía el canto de los pájaros, ni el corretear de los conejos o venados de las cercanías, sólo se oía el crepitar de los árboles. El silencio animal que reinaba era extraño, y el ambiente flotante colmado de solemnidad, provocaría en cualquier persona un encogimiento de corazón y presión en los nervios.

Justo cuando sombras grotescas se arrastraban por los rincones del lugar, susurros espectrales hicieron eco en lo profundo y umbroso del bosque, como si millones de seres fantasmales dialogaran a la vez.

Quizá si la familia Cullen hubiera permanecido unos cuantos minutos más y hubiera presenciado aquel inquietante fenómeno, hubiera tomado más en serio la advertencia dada, y hubieran evitado lo que sucedió años después.

Por supuesto, era una lección que debían aprender tarde o temprano, y les marcaría.

Porque siempre habrá alguien más grande y más fuerte que tú.

Y nadie es exento a la regla, ni siquiera los vampiros.


	2. I

**Fantasmas —casi— inalcanzables**

_Forks, Washington_

_Octubre de 1981_

Desde que tenía memoria, otoño siempre había sido una de las estaciones menos favorecedoras para gusto de Carl Thompson y, si lo pensaba detenidamente, estaba por debajo de su total desagrado por el invierno. De por sí, Forks era un pueblucho con un clima demasiado frío y demasiado húmedo, las variantes sólo lograban desdoblarse hacia la cima del espectro nublado, gélido y mojado, por supuesto, eso sin contar cuando llegaba un punto donde el suelo empezaba a cubrirse por una alfombra escarchada lo suficientemente cándida que parecía emitir un resplandor natural y el bosque, pese a la época displicente, en ningún momento carecía por completo de su característico matiz esmeralda, por mucho que hubiera troncos congelados y algunas ramas desnudas.

El verde nunca parecía abandonar Forks, o por lo menos, no plenamente.

Sea como sea, a Carl Thompson, aquello nunca pudo darle un buen presagio, digan lo que digan otros lugareños, siempre tuvo una irrisible sensación de acorralamiento cada vez que miraba por largo rato hacia las profundidades del umbroso follaje, estuviera donde estuviera, en el recodo de algún camino o vislumbrando a través de una ventana, siendo aún casi insoportable cuando debía adentrarse para buscar leña si quería mantenerse caliente en los períodos más fríos y, ni una vez, alcanzó a sacudirse de encima esa desagradable impresión de sentirse igual a un animal acorralado, cazado por un depredador sigiloso y peligroso; vigilado por ojos invisibles y acechantes, ocultos en las entrañas del espeso follaje.

El invierno sólo empeoraba esa desagradable sensación con temperaturas bajo cero y toda esa nieve sepultando cada resquicio de Forks en una gigantesca manta blanca y helada, por no añadir que agravaba ciertas dolencias a causa de su artritis prematura; él era un hombre relativamente joven y perseverante, pero la genética defectuosa de su familia no ayudaba mucho; lo que se convertía en obstáculo a la hora de conseguir algún trabajo de mano pesada, y la paga de otros no era muy buena. 

Admitiría que fueron incontables ocasiones donde se sintió juzgado por un ente superior. Un ser primitivo que residía en el corazón de esas tierras fértiles que una vez fueron hogar de tribus indígenas, antes de la intervención de los colonos blancos. En innumerables oportunidades de su juventud y provechosa vida adulta, Carl se preguntó si lo que sea que viviera en el bosque, estaba resentido por las fechorías de sus antepasados contra los nativos.

O si era algo más, ajeno a las vicisitudes humanas.

Quizá era algo antiguo e indescriptible, aunque su instinto le sugería que tales ocurrencias no eran tan sencillas de delimitar, porque era algo más complicado. El sólo pensamiento incitaba un inexplicable temor en él. Un temor tan vasto y tan intenso, capaz de helarle la sangre y hacerle estremecer. Reflexionar demasiado sobre qué se escondía en aquella espesa muralla tendía a ponerlo en un estado de ánimo nervioso, tal vez rayando en lo obsesivo, llegando a padecer unos cuantos episodios de insomnio y estrés constante.

Si bien el bosque interminable de Forks era un paisaje hermoso, nunca expresó en voz alta lo que sentía delante de su mera presencia.

Carl no era obtuso a las reacciones de las personas ante ciertos temas de conversación. Él era consciente de las temáticas optadas para esquivar si casualmente llegara a manifestarse de manera espontánea y alegórica en una plática; lo menos que deseaba era ser abordado por una atmósfera sumamente incómoda y cargada de una tensión difícil de romper. Una conversación muerta era un asomo bastante claro para cantar derrota, sacar bandera blanca y dar media vuelta para escapar lo más lejos posible del inconveniente arraigado.

Una de las cosas que disgustaban a Carl Thompson eran las pláticas muertas, sumando los silencios incómodos, nunca entendió por qué tanta aberración, sólo estaba ahí, escondido; el mero hecho bastaba y sobraba para accionar una mente como la suya. Además, sabía que, en su mayoría, las personas de pueblo tendían a poseer una mente bastante estrecha sobre algunas cosas.

La fácil credulidad era una de esas.

No es que fuera por presunción, ni nada similar, pero –ciertamente– Carl se calificaba como una persona observadora, muy conocedora de quienes rodeaban su entorno o con quienes entablaba una amistad, y eso lo aprendió mientras crecía, más por vivir en un pueblo pequeño de pocos habitantes donde los chismes viajaban tan rápido como reguero de pólvora y explotaban en tu cara como dinamita en una mina, que por otra cosa. Él sólo deseaba cubrirse las espaldas de los malintencionados y ahuyentar los problemas.

Como bien se le atribuyó a Francis Bacon: _el conocimiento es poder_.

Entonces, presentada la ocasión, si alguna vez quisiera dar un cierre impetuoso a una discusión, sólo bastaba con lanzarse una perorata de argumentos relacionados con religión, muerte, asesinos en serie, homosexualidad o la vida sexual de la persona en conflicto. No importaba si utilizaba cualquier contumacia anterior, el resultado sería igual, una pesada atmosfera envolviéndole y una conversación concluida en cuestión de segundos.

Viniendo al caso, hace mucho, Carl llegó a la conclusión de ser el único sujeto en todo Forks cuyo bosque le provocaba una extraña sensación en las entrañas, no obstante, un día cualquiera mientras tomaba un desayuno rápido fuera de casa –muy por casualidad–, reparó que en circunstancias axiomáticas, muy exiguas, hablar de eso ponía cautelosa o nerviosa a un reducido conjunto de personas. Era consciente que preferían callarse, más porque quedarían como unos excéntricos frente a una mayoría que percibía armonía y benevolencia de la fortaleza sinople que les sitiaba. Otros huían lejos de Forks para vivir tranquilos fuera de las garras del follaje asfixiante y circunspecto.

Por mucho que Carl Thompson buscara algunas explicaciones a sus temores injustificados, más allá de limitarlo a una dendrofobia severa –descartaba sobre ese punto–, también ansió –en un pasado cada vez más distante– marcharse a una ciudad soleada, kilómetros distanciados del pueblo, un lugar que pudiera llamar propio y estar fuera de la influencia sombría del bosque.

Al final, innumerables sueños y aspiraciones se hicieron añicos cuando tuvo que quedarse para cuidar de su padre enfermo y al fallecer éste, murió con él cualquier tipo de pretensión por escapar. Estaba solo en el mundo, huérfano de familia, y el miedo a lo foráneo, a lo que encontraría más allá de los límites de Forks si partía, nació en su cabeza y germinó hasta asentarse, impidiéndole siquiera avanzar. 

Por esa razón, muy cobardemente, prefirió alzar bandera blanca a la derrota y quedarse.

Cualquiera pensaría que, siendo hijo de un respetado pastor anglicano, estaría adherido a las inclinaciones más recónditas de la religión, sucediendo los pasos de su progenitor, convirtiéndose en el nuevo pastor de cabecera, e inconvenientemente, esa era una postura bastante apartada de la creencia común. Él no era precisamente el hombre más devoto del lugar como una vez fue Harold Thompson, no estaba cerca, ni pretendía serlo. El camino de la fe no precisaba en su camino de vida, no formaba parte de su destino, él dejó de rezar o creer ciegamente en un Dios, Cristo o derivados de estas santidades cuando tristemente, su cariñosa madre murió por culpa de la leucemia.

En ese entonces era un niño crédulo de nueve años, y entendía muy bien lo que sucedía con Mary Thompson; los adultos siempre creen que los niños son totalmente ajenos a lo que les rodea, muy incapaces de discernir ciertas circunstancias y no son competentes para procesar temas tan complejos como lo es la muerte.

Una convicción sumamente errada, demasiado lejos de la verdad.

Él fue un infante bastante perceptivo e inteligente como muchos otros niños a esa edad, muy consciente de la muerte; conoció parte de su significado más íntimo a los seis años, acarreado al fallecimiento de su abuela Marta, estando en su funeral –sin sus padres saberlo– fue instruido en el contexto por una tía abuela cuyo nombre relegaba. En ese entonces supo que no era ni sería su primer encuentro con alguien difunto. Tarde o temprano todos se irían. Y por ese motivo rezó durante días, implorando de rodillas por un milagro, alegando convertirse en un modelo incondicional de ser humano y portarse bien todos los santos días de su vida, dándole gracias al Señor por el simple hecho de estar vivo.

Pero, lastimosamente, nada de eso bastó.

Fue suficiente para Carl Thompson entender que rogarle a la Providencia no era suficiente; la semilla de la incertidumbre de si existía algún poder Todopoderoso era innegable, estaba plantada y germinaba velozmente, trayendo como consecuencia que, de manera gradual, fuera apartándose de tales enseñanzas religiosas y, al final, de su padre. Aunque eso no impidió que cuidara piadosamente de él cuando envejeció y enfermó.

Una oveja descarriada del rebaño, en diversas incidencias llegó a decirle Harold Thompson con el tormento pintado en su rostro envejecido, incluso no dudaba en recordarle cuando estuvo postrado en su lecho de muerte, a lo que prefirió callar para no disgustar innecesariamente al hombre convaleciente. Sin embargo, en varias ocasiones, se preguntó si aquello era una especie de augurio. El extraño presentimiento del hecho se hacía más visible cuando echaba un vistazo a los lindes del bosque a través de la ventana de la habitación de su padre. Aún recordaba esa voz marchita y carrasposa repitiéndole en un dialecto arcaico: «—Hijo mío, ¿por qué te apartáis de mí? ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en una oveja descarriada y apartarte de los caminos del Señor?»

Por supuesto, Carl Thompson no permitió que ninguna pena por su progenitor ahogara en amargura su férrea creencia. Si algo destacaba de él, era una terquedad inamovible cuando quería, y ante esa situación, no era más que un roble seguro de raíces firmes en la tierra de las adversidades.

Aunque eso no pareció servir para protegerlo de lo que experimentaba con observar cuidadosamente o adentrarse en lo profundo del bosque. Aquellas circunstancias siempre acababan por orillarlo al filo de la navaja, incitándole a dudar sobre si los viejos cuentos de camino y las anticuadas supersticiones del pueblo encubrían algo de verdad.

No es como si fuera un creyente inflexible de esas historias, pero era conocedor que, detrás del telón de la incredulidad, existía una vacilación dominante, un brote a consecuencia de recordar las miradas sombrías e incluso embrujadas de su padre o algunas personas de su i nfancia –como el viejo Thomas Weber, por ejemplo–, cuando narraban con voz sombría aquellos relatos de origen fantástico. Después de todo, Forks se creó a base de leyendas nativas y leyendas de otros lares del mundo cuando los colonos inmigraron a esas tierras, y aunque no pusiera en duda esas conclusiones, mostrando por fuera a otros una máscara de total indiferencia sobre el asunto, lo cierto es que por dentro, sentía una enmarañada pesadumbre.

El hecho de volverse un creyente asustaba a Carl, lo suficiente para hacerse de la vista gorda a ciertos aspectos del pueblo, Forks siempre estuvo plagado de cosas realmente extrañas para él si las consideraba con demasiada atención. No quería ser Harold Thompson, por eso apartó los ojos y apretó los labios a ciertos miedos, porque si era indiferente, tal vez no se irían, más sí tendría tranquilidad en su vida y sería una persona normal más en aquel frío poblado.

Por esa razón, en la actualidad, observando el panorama bañado en una variedad de tonalidades cálidas frente a él, Carl Thompson se preguntó si había sido una buena idea dejarse seducir por las tentadoras palabras de su amigo John. Al estar falto de trabajo y por ende, sin dinero suficiente para sostenerse hasta finales del próximo mes, orilló al hombre a tomar aquella decisión tan imprudente.

Y es que, debido a su artritis, las labores constantes y demasiado pesadas no entraban en la lista de manejo a raíz de las dolientes repercusiones en el cuerpo, el desempeño de Carl en esa pequeña excursión era acompañar a John al bosque para talar unos cuantos árboles en secreto; ganaría una jugosa suma monetaria por esa nimiedad, quedando satisfecho por un buen tiempo, ni tendría que levantar un dedo para elaborar hasta el próximo año. Tampoco necesitaría armarse con un hacha en esa aventura, únicamente debía fungir como vigilante, ni más ni menos. Lo demás era secundario.

Además, trató de decirse a sí mismo que nada parecía fuera de lugar mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, quiso descartarlo cuando horas antes, hallaron en su camino a un extraño búho de plumas níveas –evidentemente ignoraban su raza–; y, para consternación del dúo, el animal poseía unos enigmáticos ojos rojos que resaltaban como dos rubíes incandescentes entre su plumaje blanco.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Carl Thompson encontró aquella ave muy fuera de lugar en una zona tan desolada y tan apartada, carente de provechosas presas por culpa de la estación y donde resaltaban varias tonalidades de verde y una que otra coloración terrosa entre las hojas a consecuencia del otoño. 

Otra inquietante residía en la inteligencia abismal proyectada en los ojos del animal, no es que fuera un experto en búhos –nada más lejos de la realidad–, pero juraría sobre la tumba de su madre fallecida que la comprensión brillando en aquellos ojos rayaba en lo humano.

—Nunca vi un búho tan grande —dijo John, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, mientras observaba al ave posada muy casual en la rama baja del longevo cedro rojo.

Bien dicho por John O’Brien, aquel espécimen era enorme, no sabían si era un efecto visual a consecuencia de la abundancia de plumas, algo que no dejaba de ser formidable; el búho lucía una apariencia rechoncha y ostentosa, sumamente hermosa con todo ese plumaje completamente blanco sin suciedad adherida ni marcas notables.

Tanta blancura parecía emitir un resplandor similar a la nieve recién caída.

Carl podría asegurar que ni una vez estando de pie a un lado del cedro rojo, el búho parpadeó, es más, los ojos sólo permanecieron clavados con apatía sobre ellos.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a un búho con ojos rojos? —preguntó Carl a su acompañante como si tocara una anécdota ocasional, tratando en lo posible de esconder cuan nervioso estaba por dentro.

Por su parte, John apretó los labios, mostrándose meditabundo.

—No lo creo —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, no viendo aquella ave como una especie de aberración. Lo tomaba más bien como una excentricidad de la naturaleza, porque ¿quiénes eran ellos para juzgar esos caminos? En vida había visto cosas más raras que esa—. Pero no somos expertos en animales silvestres, menos ornitólogos, —luego agregó con humor—: no hasta donde sé.

Después de eso, cualquier argumento quedó zanjado y prosiguieron a continuar con su marcha.

Sin embargo, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Carl tuvo el impulso de voltear para cerciorarse si el ave había cogido vuelo, y cuando lo hizo, al instante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

El ave todavía posaba en la misma rama, estacionaria y majestuosa. La única diferencia –que de cierta manera estremeció al hombre– radicaba en su cabeza, la cual estaba girada por completo hacia atrás, direccionada hacia ellos. Aquellos trozos de rubíes, una vez lánguidos y apáticos, estaban abiertos plenamente, pareciendo fuera de su órbita, más grandes de lo normal y por ende, más espeluznantes.

Un nudo de pánico obstruyó la garganta de Carl, y una pavura arrebatadora golpeó frenética contra su estómago.

Estaba paralizado a causa del espanto sufrido.

—¡Apúrate, Carl! ¡O te dejo atrás! —oyó gritar a John desde lejos, sacándolo del ensueño terrorífico que se hallaba ensimismado. La voz profunda le hizo recordar que sabía cómo desligarse de la parálisis repentina.

Entonces, tragándose su injustificada ansiedad, el hombre descartó cualquier pensamiento aterrador y se dispuso a correr, apresurado por alcanzar a su amigo, olvidándose por completo de la ubicación o la presencia del ave. No tenía caso estropear aquel momento con sus desvaríos, y se dijo a sí mismo que si no hacía a un lado esos miedos infantiles, acabaría enloquecido, encerrado en un manicomio, drogado hasta la inconsciencia de por vida.

Carl procedió a convencerse que todo estaba en su cabeza, nada raro sucedía en el bosque, porque si miraba bien, hacía un buen clima pese a la estación, esa mañana el aire estaba totalmente en calma y el cielo, cubierto con nubes plomizas, lucía aceptable, menos lóbrego que otros días y los colores terrosos de algunas hojas en los árboles brindaba algo de comodidad y belleza al paisaje natural, incluso olía fresco, también a tierra mojada y lo que asumiría como hojas en estado de descomposición, nada raro ni podrido.

El bosque entero parecía tranquilo, seguro y taciturno, aunque no lo suficientemente taciturno para incomodar y ponerle los pelos de punta como interminables oportunidades anteriores.

Con un suspiro, aceleró el paso, tratando de seguir el ritmo marcado por su pelirrojo amigo. El hombre era tan alto y tan fornido, una especie de tanque humano, tenía manos grandes, repletas de callosidades a causa de las arduas labores obreras y, debido a su físico, poseía unas piernas tan largas que una zancada de John significaban dos de las suyas. 

Definitivamente, su metro setenta y ocho de estatura no era comparación alguna con el metro noventa y seis del otro individuo. La diferencia física entre ambos era sumamente perceptible. Si John O’Brien era considerado uno de los hombres más altos del pueblo, un gigante por lo menos, Carl Thompson era considerado un hombre con proporciones corrientes y estándares comunes, ni más ni menos.

No es como si fuera trascendental para éste último.

Si bien Carl Thompson provenía de una familia religiosa, la familia de John, los conocidos O’Brien de Forks, eran los mejores carpinteros de la zona, un arte cuyas técnicas madereras descendían de la antigua Irlanda cuando los ancestros de estos inmigraron en el pasado. Según tenía entendido, era una completa tradición secreta, pasar dichas técnicas de generación en generación, ningún procedimiento escapaba fuera de los miembros de la familia, y sin embargo, palabras dichas por John, él fue el patito feo del negocio familiar.

Nunca se interesó en esa labor porque no tenía habilidades innatas para labrar madera, sólo era bueno cortándola y vendiéndola fuera del pueblo.

Y tan sólo con ese limpio cometido ganaba buen dinero.

O eso creía en un principio.

A John parecía gustarle más el estilo de vida de un aserradero, pero cuando se emborrachaba, alardeaba con arrogancia sobre visitar otros lugares lejos de Forks –algunos muy soleados– donde comerciaba su madera por provechoso capital monetario. Una que otra vez, Carl sintió envidia al escucharlo jactarse, porque tiempo atrás, también quiso marcharse y no consiguió hacerlo, por ser un cobarde.

La parte mala del asunto era si estaban de pasada en el bar del viejo Marshall, muchos de sus conocidos volteaban a mirar con disgusto a John, otros cuchicheaban entre ellos, algo que nunca le gustó, poniéndolo realmente incómodo cuando captaba esas miradas de lástima en los ojos de los lugareños más ancianos, como si supieran algo importante de John que él desconocía. 

Por su parte, Carl llevaba conociendo a John desde su niñez, crecieron juntos, fueron compañeros de escuela y de juegos, participaron en numerosas travesuras, y en su vida adulta, incluso fue padrino de bodas, además de ser padrino de Charles, el primer hijo del matrimonio. Quizá no intimaba en todos los aspectos de la privacidad de John, pero sí bastaba para hacerse una buena idea de su carácter y personalidad.

Para alguien como él era suficiente.

Reconocía a John O’Brien como un sabelotodo de árboles bastante capaz, un aserradero y un cazador austero, por tanto, debido a dichas actividades, pasaba mucho tiempo interno en el bosque, llegando a tener un conocimiento recóndito y detallado de cómo era aquella espesura por dentro. La curiosidad del hombre por saber cuál madera gozaba de mejor calidad y sus ganas por ganarse un buen salario, lo hacían una persona de negocios sin igual.

En el fondo, Carl Thompson admiraba a su amigo.

—¿Y qué te parece éste? —preguntó John señalando con su poderosa hacha un pino en particular. Los ojos azules del pelirrojo inspeccionaban cada resquicio del árbol en particular, examinando la altura y el armazón del tronco, no perdiéndose ningún detalle en el proceso.

Su acompañante se encogió de hombros.

Él no era un experto en ese campo.

—Sabes que no tengo conocimiento alguno sobre eso, John —se ajustó los guantes, era un día frío y no quería sufrir más dolencias en las coyunturas por culpa de la artritis—. Te dejaré ser un mejor juez.

Un gesto soberbio se hincó en la comisura de la boca de John O’Brien, y como estaba de espaldas, el otro hombre fue completamente ajeno a tal acto de arrogancia.

Mientras John deliberaba internamente si comenzaba a talar o no, los ojos azul bebé de Carl Thompson recorrieron minuciosamente los alrededores en búsqueda de algún depredador animal, empezaba arrepentirse de no hacerle caso a su acompañante sobre armarse con una escopeta antes de entrar en lo profundo del bosque, por si tocaba defenderse. En ese instante, pensó que el viejo Marshall tenía razón, su aversión a las armas era una total estupidez, más viviendo en un pueblo rodeado por la más pura vida silvestre.

Kurt Marshall le advirtió en el pasado que llegaría un momento donde se le acabaría esa estúpida suerte que tenía de no toparse con ningún depredador cuando ingresaba en el bosque.

Lo que conllevaría a que algún día terminaría devorado por un oso u otro animal.

El mero pensamiento le hizo exhalar por la boca, y para su sorpresa, un vaho bastante visible emergió fuera de sus labios agrietados. Inmediatamente, Carl frunció el ceño cuando cupo en cuenta que segundos antes, no hacía tanto frío, y ahora, la temperatura parecía descender apresuradamente.

Aunque no a un punto de tornarse insoportable. 

Entonces, después de contemplar por largo rato su entorno, de repente, el bosque le pareció a Carl –por una razón desconocida– más profundo y más lóbrego. 

El sonido hueco del primer hachazo contra el árbol trastocó las entrañas del hombre, provocándole un salto, algo dentro de él se agitó con fuerza.

Comenzaba a sentirse intimidado.

Con cada hachazo, aquel horrible presentimiento aumentaba.

La amenaza del hacha asolando la corteza del poderoso pino rompía el tenue silencio del lugar, perturbando la paz, infringiendo el espanto detrás de una tala.

El espanto de una muerte prematura.

Un escalofrío azotó a Carl ante esa reflexión. 

—Oye, John.

El golpe del hacha se detuvo momentáneamente.

—¿Sí?

La inquietud bastó para empujarlo a ser valiente.

—¿Seguro que esto es una buena idea?

Dándose media vuelta, los ojos de John O’Brien cayeron desconcertados sobre la figura inmóvil de su acompañante. Era obvio que no entendía por qué Carl sacaba de manera tan repentina aquel argumento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… —titubeó al comienzo antes de agregar—: estuve pensando en esas historias que nos contaban de niños, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cuál de tantas? —arrugó el entrecejo, queriendo ver el punto en cuestión—. El viejo Weber nos contó muchas historias, demasiadas para recordarlas todas.

El otro hombre cabeceó.

—Ya sabes —giró para encarar a su amigo—, ese relato que hablaba sobre las reglas del bosque. Una de las reglas decía que no debía tomarse más de lo que necesitas.

Carl Thompson no terminó de ofrecer su explicación cuando las tupidas cejas rojizas de John, se elevaron hasta perderse en el flequillo un tanto revuelto de su cabello rizado.

La incredulidad dibujada en la cara del aserrador era demasiado dolorosa de contemplar.

De repente hubo una embarazosa calma entre ellos.

Transcurrió lo que parecieron segundos interminables sumergidos en una imperturbabilidad aplastante cuando John arrancó a reírse. Era una risa hilarante que pronto se transformó en una carcajada estruendosa, capaz de rasgar el mutismo del bosque y romper cualquier pesadez en el ambiente.

Carl hizo una mueca al estridente sonido.

Las lágrimas brotaban copiosamente de los ojos de John, la diversión en ellos era palpable, las pecas se perdieron en el furioso sonrojo que cubrió por completo aquel rostro ovalado y grueso; los dientes chuecos y amarillentos por mascar hojas de tabaco eran bastante visibles entre el abundante vello facial. Thompson creyó que si su amigo continuaba riéndose como una hiena enloquecida terminaría por orinarse encima.

Mientras que, tentado a no perder el equilibrio por falta de oxígeno, John necesitó arrodillarse para evitar caerse abruptamente, importándole poco si su pantalón se ensuciaba con lodo; comenzaba a dolerle el estómago y el mareo fue constante, por lo que tuvo que tomar un respiro hondo para no ahogarse de la risa y, buscando estabilizarse, se aferró al mango del hacha, anteponiendo el lado filoso contra la tierra húmeda y suave para darle un mejor soporte al gran peso de su enorme cuerpo. 

Aquella actitud burlona disgustó mucho a Carl, quien se sacudió y, sintiéndose inquieto, empezó a ojear hacia todos lados, sin atreverse a encontrarse con aquellos alegres ojos azules.

John carraspeó, encontrando su voz para hablar, la cual salió áspera, un poco ronca.

—Carl, mi amigo, no me había reído tanto en años —rió entre dientes. Suspirando para no sucumbir en otro ataque de risa—. No puedo creer que seas ese tipo de persona —no pudo contener una suave risilla que sobrevino de golpe.

Sintiéndose molesto y sumamente burlado, el otro hombre arqueó una de sus cejas oscuras, apretando los labios en una delgada línea. Tomó aire para modular su tono de voz, no queriendo exteriorizar las emociones que comenzaban a calentarle la sangre. El azul bebé de sus ojos se volvió dos tonos más oscuros.

—¿Qué tipo de persona, John?

La tranquilidad fría que Carl Thompson mostraba en esa situación era digna de admiración.

John se encogió de hombros.

—El tipo de persona supersticiosa que toma por hecho esos jodidos cuentos —levantándose, se sacudió las rodillas sucias del pantalón. No perdiendo el ritmo dijo—: Lo siento, amigo mío. No quiero ser grosero, pero nunca diste algún indicio de ser creyente, pero debí imaginarlo, siendo el hijo de un pastor.

Aquello pareció ser la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de Carl.

No sabía si era atribuido al estrés de estar tanto tiempo en el bosque que se sumó a la rabia fría bullendo en su interior, pero lo cierto es que, Carl no pudo evitar enderezarse en toda su estatura y dar un paso retador hacia un John muy estupefacto.

—¡Óyeme! —le apuntó con el dedo en un ademán despectivo. Detestaba cuando otras personas metían las narices donde no debían meterlas en temas concernientes a su padre, él no era como Harold Thompson, un sujeto esclavizado a una fe ciega, un ignorante de mente estrecha que pasó toda una vida a merced de una deidad inexistente. El sólo pensamiento le provocaba nauseas, y escuchar esa analogía tácita en los genes de su procedencia, encendió una mecha ardiente dentro de él, agitando un pozo de resentimiento inerme.

Y siendo un espectador más de la tormenta a desatarse en los ojos cada vez más oscuros de su apacible acompañante, John supo que había ido demasiado lejos sin saberlo, cruzado una línea imperceptible. No sabía con exactitud qué relación tenían padre e hijo, en toda su vida, nunca vio a Carl Thompson lucir tan aterradoramente molesto por un comentario aparentemente inocuo.

El hombre de pie delante de él era una persona diferente, no se parecía en nada a su amigo de la infancia, casi diría que parecía estar poseído, engrandeciendo su espíritu con esa rabia visceral encerrada entre las rejas de una actitud serena.

Aquello le produjo un nerviosismo intrínseco.

Ese escenario inesperado le hizo preguntarse ¿qué tanto conocía a Carl Thompson?

Estar sin respuesta fue alarmante.

—¡No vuelvas a decir una cosa semejante jamás en tu vida! ¿Entiendes John Anthony O’Brien?

El aludido levantó una mano en modo pacificador mientras sostenía el hacha con firmeza en la otra mano.

—Está bien —carraspeó—: Capté bien tu mensaje —experimentando una enorme vergüenza, bajó la mirada—. Me disculpo, Carl. No debí burlarme.

Carl soltó una exhalación temblorosa.

Aquello no había salido para nada bien.

—Discúlpame tú a mí también, John —dijo llevándose las manos enguantadas a la cara, deslizándolas muy lentamente, echándose el cabello recién cortado hacia atrás. Cualquier rastro de violencia desaparecido en las aguas de una impávida serenidad—. El tema de mi padre es… delicado.

—No lo sabía —comentó arrepentido— ¿en qué clase de amigo me convierte eso?

Las mejillas de Carl, anteriormente coloradas por la rabia y el repentino arrebato, emprendieron a recuperar un poco de frescura. 

—No he hablado sobre eso con nadie —dijo dando por resuelto el asunto—. Tampoco deseo empezar hablar sobre eso.

John omitió declaración alguna, tan sólo asintió.

—Volvamos a lo nuestro, quiero hacer esto rápido —dijo señalando el árbol con un tajo arrancado de la corteza. Al advertir esa indecisión en la cara de su amigo, se obligó admitir para dar rienda suelta a esa atmosfera cargante entre ellos, la cual comenzaba a girar incómoda—. Sé que bromeabas, John. No quise perder los estribos. Si te soy sincero, culpo a este lugar, tiende a ponerme nervioso.

—¿En serio? —asombrado, ladeó un poco la cabeza.

Carl comparó al hombre con los perros cuando sienten curiosidad por algo.

—Sí —se cruzó de brazos— No soy un supersticioso ni un creyente de mierda, para mí, esas historias son sólo eso, historias para espantar a los niños e incitarlos a portarse bien, pero… este bosque siempre me ha transmitido una sensación extraña. Por eso no suelo venir mucho por aquí.

John parecía interesado y, a la vez, desconcertado.

—No te entiendo, Carl. Si te incomoda tanto ¿por qué razón viniste? ¿Estás loco?

Ahora era el turno de Carl experimentar una enorme cantidad de vergüenza y bajar la mirada.

—Verás, John, en estos momentos, ando un tanto apretado económicamente. No he conseguido un trabajo estable y… —suspiró exasperado— cortando el rollo, necesito el dinero.

Cabeceando, John dijo: —Está bien. Acabemos con esto para largarnos pronto de aquí —agarró su hacha con ambas manos—: No quiero verte trastornado como Jack Nicholson en esa película del año pasado. ¿Cómo se llamaba? 

Respondiendo, Carl rodó los ojos con humor: —El resplandor —hizo una pausa momentánea—Pudiste hacer mención al libro, porque también hay un libro sobre eso, ¿sabes? De allí sacaron esa película.

—Seamos honesto, Carl, no me interesa. Los libros no son lo mío, no soy un ratón de biblioteca como tú. 

—Muy gracioso, John… —bufó—: pero si vamos al caso… ahora mismo, quien tiene un hacha en las manos eres tú. Por lo tanto, debería ser yo el asustado porque te vuelvas un lunático estilo Jack Torrance y empieces a perseguirme para matarme.

Ambos hombres rieron al unísono.

—Nunca, Carl. El único capaz de enloquecer aquí eres tú —seguidamente, el sonido del hacha impactando contra el tronco volvió a rellenar los espacios silenciosos del bosque.

Dando por terminada aquella plática, Carl Thompson giró, dispuesto a permanecer alerta. Si no fuera por su artritis, cogería un hacha y asistiría a John para talar más rápido, pero la madera que taló el día anterior para encender la chimenea y apaciguar el frío, había dejado sus coyunturas estropeadas. Tampoco era como si no se sintiera incorrecto inmiscuirse en el bosque igual a un rufián para cortar árboles extras, buscando –con ayuda de John– vender esa madera a un alto precio lejos de Forks.

Por supuesto, luego de la austera explicación de su amigo hace dos noches atrás, entendió por qué éste ganaba tanto dinero. No siempre había sido tan honesto cuando se refería a su negocio, y él estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para seguirle el juego, aunque ahora pudiera estar experimentando grandes olas de arrepentimiento, queriendo abandonar esa idea alocada y correr lejos de allí. Para Carl, no resultó nada alentador que la masa de árboles se viera más densa que antes, e ignorantes, fueron cercados por un ejército de gigantes que iban obstruyendo toda vía de escape.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Carl Thompson comenzó a sentirse claustrofóbico.

De improviso, un viento suave sopló, y la madera del bosque crujió en respuesta, rompiendo todo rastro de silencio. Aquella gran masa de árboles se balanceaba de un costado a otro, transformándose en una muralla verde cuya oscuridad interior se hacía más presente y más recóndita.

Un estremecimiento barrió a Carl, cosquilleándole la nuca y poniéndole los vellos en punta.

La barrera de árboles apiñados con todas las ramas extendidas en una actitud hostil hacia ellos, significaban un regimiento iracundo cuyas prietas filas cegaban cualquier rastro de luz externa, el corazón de Carl emprendió una carrera violenta en su pecho, sintiéndose como una presa a la vista de un depredador, como un antílope asustado, paralizado en medio de la carretera por los cegadores faros de un auto salido de la nada.

Intentando buscar una salida con la mirada por donde escabullirse, reparó que su perímetro estaba totalmente engullido por viejos árboles que parecían vigilarles con hastío. Recorrió con la mirada aquel paraje tranquilo y anciano, con la cortina del silencio espesándose y descendiendo a su alrededor, no había signos de animales, con miedo notó que hacía rato no oía ningún canto de los pájaros, ni el arrastre de las ardillas, el corretear de los roedores o señales de algún rebaño en las cercanías, sólo se oía el crepitar de los árboles y el silencio.

Al darse cuenta del extraño suceso, Carl sintió un encogimiento en el pecho y una presión avasallante en los nervios.

La mente delirante de Thompson sólo conseguía procesar que ahora no tendrían escapatoria, el protector omnipresente del bosque hacia acto de presencia ante ellos y no se sentía para nada contento, porque era unas personas ingratas, no conformes con lo que tenían, hombres traidores a las reglas establecidas por sus ancestros. 

Un ruido blanco se asentó en los oídos de Carl, y su visión, poco a poco, iba oscureciéndose por los bordes.

«—Nunca tomen del bosque más de lo que necesitan —recitaba el viejo Weber como una especie de mantra kármico—. Cada acción tiene una reacción de él. Siempre estuvo allí, majestuoso y antiguo, estaba antes del establecimiento de las primeras tribus nativas y estará después de que todo se haya marchitado. Si ofreces respeto, obtendrás respeto… pero sino…

Hubo una pausa calamitosa.

La curiosidad de un Carl de cinco años se disparó en lo alto.

—¿Sino qué, señor Weber? —preguntó en su inocencia— ¡Termine de narrar!

Carl vio los ojos oscuros del anciano parecer lúgubres y fascinados por algo que un niño de cinco años no alcanzaría a entender.

La voz ronca y envejecida del viejo Weber, resonó en los oídos del infante con una advertencia tácita, pero no menos siniestra:

—Que tu Dios se apiade de ti, niño.»

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el viejo Weber no estuvo en vida tan loco como muchos creían. Empezaba a considerar que dichos relatos de hechos fantásticos no eran simples narraciones de camino.

El eco del hacha atizando contra la madera zumbaba igual a una sentencia mortífera.

—¡Demonios! —escuchó exclamar a John con sorpresa. Su inesperada voz le hizo dar un brinco del susto—. Eso es lo que llamaría un cuervo muy grande.

Parpadeando, Carl tomó un respiro, buscando serenarse y plantar bien los pies en la realidad.

No mentiría, aquel horrible graznido le asustó mucho, tanto que terminó sacándolo por completo de su arremetida nerviosa.

Entonces lo vio.

Sujeto a una rama un tanto alta del árbol yuxtapuesto al pino talado por John, yacía un cuervo enorme con plumas tan negras que Carl juraría vislumbrar sólo oscuridad en ellas, los pequeños ojos del ave estaban adheridos a sus figuras inmóviles, como si estuviera midiéndolos y observando a través de sus almas. Similar a lo que sucedió con el búho, Thompson logró captar indicios de razonamiento humano –o más allá de lo humano– en los ojos penumbrosos del cuervo.

Sin embargo, no supo por qué estaba totalmente seguro que había una diferencia tangible, algo discrepante entre su anterior encuentro y éste, era un no sé qué incapaz de alcanzar.

Además, la atención maliciosa del animal no parecía augurar nada grato.

Aquello se sentía como una especie de mal presagio.

Carl escuchó a John mofarse del acontecimiento en cuestión.

—No lo puedo creer —Carl quiso gritarle a John que guardara silencio, que no alardeara ninguna estupidez delante de esos ojos detractores, pero no pudo articular palabra fuera de su boca, tampoco consiguió moverse, estaba completamente inmóvil, paralizado por el miedo o por algo más, no lo sabía. Cualquiera de las opciones era sumamente aterradora—. Bienvenidos a Forks, lugar donde hallarás a las aves más grandes y más excéntricas del mundo —acto seguido, rió.

Esa socarronería bastó para sentir aquella cortina silenciosa tornarse sofocante y espesa, dificultándole cualquier vago intento por respirar. El cuervo graznó molesto y Carl, sintiendo un profundo desespero, cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse en vano. La álgida atmosfera que les envolvía era severa, provocándole un poco de entumecimiento en los músculos de la cara, pero debajo de la ropa abrigada, Thompson era un mar de sudoración nerviosa. Y para más horror del hombre, cuando abrió los ojos, los árboles de los alrededores parecían haberse vuelto hacia ellos, se sintió enloquecer cuando cupo en cuenta que les estaban mirando de frente. Era así como su mente confusa y aterrorizada, tratara de explicar aquel fenómeno.

Falto de aliento y con las palpitaciones en aumento, Carl creyó estar a punto de desmayarse en medio del terror.

Presa del pánico, ahogó en su garganta un grito estrangulado.

—¿Qué carajo es eso? —consiguió oír a un muy estupefacto John desde atrás.

El más sepulcral de los silencios se cernió en el amplio paraje, resquebrajado a la brevedad por un fuerte aleteo, seguido por un golpe seco, Carl asoció de inmediato aquel inadvertido sonido con un objeto pesado impactado contra una superficie húmeda, cuajada de barro y hojas secas.

Y a duras penas, habiendo retomado su capacidad para movilizarse, muy paulatinamente, Carl volteó a hacerle frente a su amigo, sintiendo otra vez el aire atascársele en la garganta y un dolor arremetedor en el pecho cuando no encontró rastro alguno de John, salvo por el hacha tirada en el suelo junto al pino semi talado.

Un mareo repentino azotó a Carl sin piedad.

—¡John! —no pudo creer que pese a la crisis nerviosa, su voz emergiera firme y aguda— ¡John! ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! —pero desgraciadamente no hubo respuesta— ¡John! ¡Carajo, ¿dónde estás?!

Nunca recibió respuesta alguna de su amigo.

Justo en ese momento, Carl Thompson se sintió desfallecer.

—¡John! —gritó con todo lo que alcanzó a darle su voz, hasta sentir un malestar aguijoneándole las paredes de la garganta— ¡No estoy jugando! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Para esto o me iré sin ti!

El graznido del cuervo detrás de él provocó que se parara en seco.

Algo no se sentía del todo bien.

Otro graznido, y luego otro, otro, otro…

…oyó murmuraciones a lo lejos.

Voces aterradoras y espectrales, como si lentamente, estuvieran aproximándose.

La ansiedad padecida volvió a dispararse, ocasionando que las pupilas del pobre sujeto se dilataran hasta casi cubrir por completo la pantalla azul de sus irises.

Un escalofrío sacudió a Carl.

_¡Corre! Corre, corre, corre_ , clamaba su subconsciente, haciéndolo enteramente sabedor que, sea lo que sea esté tras él, no era nada agradable, era una forma hostil y sedienta de venganza, una forma inhumana, un depredador sumamente dispuesto a hacerle daño.

El conocimiento de tal hecho incitó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, y al caer, su cuerpo tembloroso por culpa del miedo, se lanzó hacia adelante, impulsado por el instinto de supervivencia, incitándolo a correr con todas sus fuerzas y no detenerse a echar un vistazo atrás.

Porque había tomado a John.

Ahora el bosque tenía a su amigo por haberle faltado el respeto.

Y seguía él.

Carl Thompson no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo buscando atravesar las filas prietas de árboles, forzando su paso entre raíces salientes de la tierra suave y el musgo, sin darse cuenta que mientras escapaba sin rumbo fijo y sin ningún sentido de orientación, iba adentrándose cada vez más al corazón del bosque. No obstante, ningún porvenir detuvo a Carl de continuar avanzando a ciegas, ningún tropiezo, ninguna caída. El desdichado hombre siguió adelante, perdiendo toda noción de tiempo mientras se abría camino por la espesa maleza, para él, debieron transcurrir horas en su desespero, no estaba confiado, pero cuando la descarga de adrenalina no fue suficiente y sintió las punzadas de la artritis hacer mella en sus coyunturas, se detuvo de manera brusca a la sombra de un cedro rojo para atreverse a tomar aire y renovar su huida.

Necesitaba salir con prontitud de aquella jaula selvática.

Pero el cansancio era abismal, ningún cuerpo era infalible a los signos de agotamiento, y él tenía las piernas temblorosas y una enorme incomodidad en el pecho que le impedía tomar siquiera un respiro; además, los músculos le ardían y el sudor se deslizaba por todas partes, dentro y fuera de la ropa, todo terminaba sintiéndose pegajoso e incómodo. Por breves segundos, Carl decidió pensar en estar a salvo, aunque perjuraba que su entorno no pareciera haber cambiado sin importar cuán lejos había ido, era como si estuviera andando en círculos, el peor pensamiento vino cuando sospesó si realmente estaba sumergido en una especie de reflejo delirante por culpa de su mente trastornada.

Había llegado a un punto culminante de su crisis en no estar totalmente seguro de nada.

Para sorpresa de Carl, entre las grietas de los árboles, logró divisar un cielo oscurecido y ese escenario sólo produjo una afanosa ola de horror dentro de él.

Un inesperado graznido sacó a Thompson de su ensimismada cavilación, haciéndolo sentir entumecido y paralizado del espanto; el angustiado hombre se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo parado sin darse cuenta que su perseguidor le alcanzaba.

Sobrevino otro graznido, haciéndose eco en el bosque, escuchándose por todos lados sin provenir de ninguna parte, y justo cuando Carl especuló que aquello no podía ponerse más espeluznante, notó una espesa y abundante niebla arrastrarse entre los árboles, asentándose cruelmente en los alrededores, entorpeciéndole de lleno toda visibilidad de la zona, impidiéndole siquiera ubicarse.

Lo único que era capaz de vislumbrar eran figuras retorciéndose a través del velo lechoso.

Entonces, una vez más, arribaron los susurros fantasmales, como si estuviera rodeado por millones de personas invisibles.

Aquello arrancó un alarido de la boca sedienta de Carl Thompson.

Hubo otro graznido del cuervo, y en esta ocasión, era diferente; sonaba más profundo y distorsionado de una manera antinatural, casi demoniaca.

Acto seguido, los susurros y murmullos espectrales callaron, regresando el más lúgubre de los silencios, y justo cuando Carl estuvo sujeto a una falsa sensación de seguridad, una fuerza incorpórea tiró de sus tobillos, haciéndole caer contra el suelo duro. Ciego ante la oscuridad oscilante, el agitado hombre intentó sostenerse de cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano, alguna raíz o roca, pero sólo halló tierra húmeda bajo sus dedos errantes.

En su desesperación, Thompson arañó la tierra con frenesí, gritando con desenfreno cuando fue arrastrado violentamente hacia las profundidades sombrías del bosque.

Entonces todo volvió a estar en silencio.

Ninguna persona escuchó a Carl Thompson gritar con todo lo que pudo en pleno bosque como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma.

*

_Isla Esme_

_Noviembre de 2002_

El sol caliente golpeaba sobre la piel pálida y brillante de la espalda desnuda de Jasper. Era muy tarde, quizá pasado de mediodía, él no estaba plenamente seguro de la hora exacta, más sí lo intuía debido a la posición de la gigantesca bola áurea encima de su cabeza, aunque en ese instante, la atención del vampiro estaba más centrada en observar lo que estaba frente a él que descubrir con precisión el tiempo. Los únicos sonidos captados por su audición mejorada eran las olas rompiendo en la orilla, el bramido del viento azotando contra el follaje de los alrededores y a la distancia, numerosos animales silvestres disfrutando de su hábitat.

Temprano esa mañana, Alice había querido estar en soledad para poner en orden algunas de sus visiones e investigaciones en curso, por lo que él, respetando su espacio y buscando entretenerse fuera del cúmulo de emociones ansiosas, decidió hacer esnórquel, y con su capacidad para pasar sin oxígeno de forma indefinida bajo del agua, estuvo un rato largo explorando el colorido lecho submarino. El agua era tan cálida y tan cristalina que alcanzó a ver con nitidez incontables peces multicolores de todos los tamaños, nadando entre un ecosistema igual de colorido. Eran preciosos los arrecifes de coral, atreviéndose a ir más profundo para curiosear las cuevas sumergidas y contemplar las tortugas marinas a una prudente distancia, de ese modo, evitando asustarlas como –lastimosamente, pero ya esperado– sucedió con otros animales acuáticos que huían de él, como si fuera un tiburón al acecho.

Jasper notó que la arena debajo del mar poseía una tonalidad más inmaculada, emitiendo un resplandor bastante luminoso a consecuencia del reflejo de los rayos del sol contra la superficie del agua.

Era un paisaje maravilloso.

Semejante a esa película animada de Disney que Emmett gusta ver de vez en cuando.

Quizá no demasiado, esto poseía un toque más realista y majestuoso.

Después de pasar horas buceado, escudriñando cada resquicio de las profundidades marinas, Jasper se dedicó a explorar la pequeña sección de selva rodeando el pico rocoso, para luego visitar los papagayos que vivían en el verde dosel formado por la jungla, asimismo descubrió a otras extraordinarias y llamativas aves anidando cerca de los enormes papagayos, también poseedoras de extravagantes matices en el plumajes.

El vampiro incluso reparó en una familia de monos aulladores rojos balanceándose de una rama a otra en un árbol de mango, rebuscando muy ansiosos por los frutos maduros, devorándolos con apetito; uno que otro rugía entre los árboles. Inesperadamente, Jasper se topó cara a cara con una tarántula bastante grande en su escalada por uno de los árboles de cedro, el arácnido parecía devolverle la mirada con sus ocelos oscuros, rasguñando el aire con sus diminutos –pero no menos intimidantes para otras criaturas más pequeñas– colmillos, midiendo con atención su nivel de amenaza; y cuando huyó, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, encontrando adorable y divertida la actitud valiente de la araña. Toda la vida silvestre de los alrededores era vasta, hasta el punto de parecerle un pedazo del verdadero paraíso en la tierra, y se preguntó, si debería empezar a escrutar uno propio para obsequiárselo a su querida esposa. 

Sin duda tuvo una mañana bastante agitada, repleta de entretenimiento, y eso lo llevó a terminar su recorrido en la orilla de la playa, de pie, contemplando la inmensidad de un mar tan azul y tan cristalino, reflexionando sobre si era correcto ingresar a la casa para cerciorarse de Alice y ver si aún quería estar sujeta a su autoexilio.

El hecho de respetar los deseos de su esposa no cambiaba el hecho de preocuparse menos.

Era bien conocido por él que Alice era una mujer y un vampiro suficiente capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, era despiadada en un enfrentamiento físico, después de todo, la había entrenado bien en el arte de la guerra durante años, preparándola para defenderse contra cualquiera de su especie, incluso si estos eran recién nacidos, adiestrándola para derribarlos de manera rápida y acertada, evadiendo para sí, daños físicos. Por supuesto, era más brutal maniobrando en su terreno con las irresoluciones de su don; sin embargo, él era un vampiro prudente, siempre lo había sido, también lo fue cuando aún era humano, para Jasper, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, prefería tener garantizado a la mano el bienestar de su esposa y no alejarse demasiado de ella por si necesitaba un brazo extra ante la intensidad de algunas visiones, las cuales solían irrumpir bruscamente ante ciertas eventualidades.

Nunca entendieron por qué, y quizá, más adelante ambos obtengan respuestas, pero algunas de las visiones atañidas a _esa_ persona, sea quien sea, abordaban a la pequeña mujer de forma imprecisa e impetuosa. En su larga existencia siendo un vampiro, Jasper Whitlock nunca creyó que uno de su especie pudiera convulsionar hasta el punto de regurgitar la sangre retenida en el estómago después de una buena caza y alimentación abundante.

Era algo imposible e inadmisible.

No obstante, su querida esposa siempre había sido una excepción a la regla en incontables situaciones. Era la variable perdida de una ecuación desconocida.

La primera vez que presenció este fenómeno con Alice, no se mentiría a sí mismo, entró en un estado de pánico y de estupefacción absoluta, en ese entonces todavía no habían llegado a formar parte del grupo familiar de los Cullen, porque estaban enfrascados en una ardua búsqueda personal, por esa razón, estando en su camino por hallar resultandos a la variante faltante de su vínculo, decidieron detenerse un momento para reevaluar sus opciones, escondiéndose en un granero viejo y abandonado ubicado a las faldas de una montaña de un pueblo remoto al noreste del país y cuyo nombre nunca se molestaron en aprender. 

El incidente transcurrió de una forma repentina y atropellada, en un segundo Alice estaba platicando muy tranquilamente con él, sentada encima de una pirámide de paja, y al otro, tuvo una visión tan violenta que cayó de espaldas, expelida al suelo entre un montón de paja caduca, con los ojos negros, totalmente empañados y desenfocados, tenía una expresión en blanco mientras se retorcía en posiciones antinaturales, para cuando hubo acabado de contorsionarse, devolvió fuera de su sistema cada gota de sangre ingerida, saliendo despedida de su boca y su nariz igual a un geiser.

Él no era muy versado en el estudio religioso, y sin embargo, juraría que Alice era la viva imagen de una persona poseída.

Sin duda era un panorama sumamente grotesco y desagradable.

Jamás olvidaría ese acontecimiento. Más porque nunca antes o después, estuvo tan aterrorizado de perder a Alice y con ella, toda esperanza a la que llevaba poco tiempo aferrándose.

Posteriormente, cuando se unieron a los Cullen, no hizo falta ser el más inteligente para notar que, de cierto modo, Alice escondía de la familia el porqué de la peculiaridad de su extraña, pero no menos confortante, relación. Él optó por tomar una postura reservada ante aquella situación, desviando de su mente cualquier reflexión sobre el asunto si Edward estaba presente o si él estaba en el rango de lectura de éste, evitando así inconvenientes innecesarios y explicaciones apresuradas, era su más íntimo secreto a compartir, familia o no, se sentía bastante posesivo de él; si Alice no soltó los frijoles, no sería él quien fuera de cabeza a desembuchar cada detalle en cuestión. Sobre todo si –para ese entonces– todavía no había entablado vínculos fraternales lo suficientemente fuertes con los miembros del aquelarre vegetariano, no los conocía ni les debía lealtad, mayor incitación para jamás confiar ese secreto a unos completos desconocidos.

Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Por supuesto, tantas discreciones entre ambas partes, llegaron a darles una falsa creencia a los Cullen que los nuevos integrantes no estaban emparejados, hasta que treinta años más tarde, para sorpresa de la familia, contrajeron matrimonio muy felizmente.

—Tomamos las cosas con calma —había dicho Alice en respuesta ante la gran conmoción, ni siquiera Edward advirtió aquello, y era un lector de mentes; el dúo era bueno escondiendo lo que no quería que otros percibieran. Luego añadió, como si fuera una explicación tan obvia—: ¿Para qué apresurarnos cuando tenemos una eternidad por delante?

Era verdad.

Entonces el asunto de si eran pareja o no quedó zanjado para siempre.

Pero Jasper observó que, aun estando tantos años compartiendo incontables momentos en compañía de los Cullen, formando buenas migas, logrando considerarlos a cada uno como una familia, atreviéndose a forjar lazos de amistad, lealtad y devoción con todos los integrantes, Alice mantuvo su boca bien apretada sobre el tema.

Una noche cualquiera en su cacería nocturna, residiendo sólo con la compañía de Carlisle y Esme en un pequeño pueblo de Noruega, donde casi todo el año permanecía frío y nublado, con proximidades selváticas completamente vírgenes para alimentarse sin problemas, y estando en plena acción sólo ellos, se atrevió a averiguar lo que sucedía dentro de la mente de su esposa.

Cuando exigió saber qué ocurría, Alice sólo respondió en un tono incierto y distante: —No es momento adecuado para informarles sobre nuestra situación… _especial_.

Allí de pie, Jasper tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo transcurría a un desnivel abismal, más deprisa de lo que podía percibir, y a la vez, más pausado. No llevó cuenta de cuánto estuvieron inmóviles, uno frente al otro, casi al borde de un acantilado, cercados por una espesura de árboles altos y acobijados por una oscuridad sempiterna.

Esa noche no había algún débil rayo de luna que cruzara el manto de nubes e iluminara aquel océano agreste; esa noche el cielo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, acrecentando por mucho toda esa negrura que les circundaba.

Era una noche sin luna.

Era luna nueva.

Y el gélido clima se cernía incluso más allá de la muralla selvática.

Ambos vampiros aguardaban imperturbables a la frialdad del viento que les azotaba esporádicamente, inmunes a la gélida temperatura. La oscuridad reinante no imposibilitó que Jasper examinara minuciosamente con su visión antinatural, las expresiones meticulosas en el rostro de su acompañante, estudiando con precisión a través de su don, cada emoción exhumada. El mutismo entre ellos se volvía más apretado e incómodo, lo único que oían eran los sonidos nocturnos del bosque, y en un momento dado, Jasper eligió retomar el hilo de la conversación vigente.

Él no iba a ceder esta vez.

—Querida —llamó con cuidado, proyectando una ola de tranquilidad, manteniendo una voz mesurada para no alterar los nervios del otro vampiro— no quiero sonar insistente, ni molesto, pero… necesito saber más que eso. Dame un margen más amplio para trabajar alrededor de nuestra familia.

Para Jasper, Alice parecía realmente culpable, más concretamente, se sentía culpable; la culpa se vertían fuera de ella con fuerza.

Aquello provocó una arruga entrecejo en el hermoso rostro del hombre.

—Jasper, no vayas a enojarte conmigo, por favor —la súplica en el tono de su voz era tan dolorosa de escuchar, los hombros de la fémina tomaron una postura encorvada, haciéndola lucir más pequeña y más frágil de lo que verdaderamente era.

El otro vampiro torció suavemente la cabeza hacia un costado, sintiéndose muy inquieto de lo que pronto escucharía, preguntándose con suma preocupación y en silencio, qué pudiera estar encubriendo con tanto celo su esposa, ¿qué pudiera ocasionar tanta culpa? Era desconcertante. La incertidumbre nunca le había sentado nada bien debido a las experiencias pasadas, sabía que, estar sujeto a la ignorancia, significaría una muerte segura y, no obstante, una de las cualidades más prometedoras de Jasper Whitlock: _era ser_ _paciente_ , una virtud bien cosechada con los años, algo que compartía ciertamente con Carlisle.

Nunca era buena idea saltar de cabeza ante las circunstancias y las adversidades sin una extensa evaluación de antemano.

Normalmente, él prometería darle toda la libertad que necesitara Alice para mantener ciertas cosas para sí misma y permitirse maniobrar separados como individuos independientes, un terreno en común para tener en cuenta, por supuesto, ella siempre restituía su generosidad, más aquel tema les competía íntimamente a los dos.

En esta oportunidad, lamentablemente, era reacio apartar la mirada, dar un paso atrás y quedarse hundido en la oscuridad.

Para él no era así de fácil.

Para ninguno, de hecho.

Era consciente que no era nada simple manejar toda esa situación apremiante, sobre todo porque eran seres ansiosos, almas hambrientas por unir todas las piezas de su rompecabezas.

Aún expectante, el vampiro esperó.

Aunque no era necesario debido a lo que eran, un rasgo humano arraigado de manera involuntaria por convivir tanto tiempo entre ellos, Alice suspiró. Cruzándose de brazos, la pequeña vampiro se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él, apoyándose de espalda contra una descomunal roca; la falda de su vestido veraniego se balanceaba conforme se movía, dándole una imagen agraciada y etérea. Detrás del panorama, Jasper vislumbró un gigantesco roble blanco, el árbol destacaba entre sus semejantes, extendiendo muy amplio sus ramas en lo alto, sobresaliendo entre los otros por su exuberante frondosidad y tallo grueso y resistente. El árbol estaba envuelto en un aura vetusta, como si fuera amo y señor del lugar, en un principio, aquello llamó la atención del vampiro, pero lo hizo pasar a un segundo plano cuando cogió una renovada determinación por abrir aquella lata de gusanos que Alice se guardaba para sí.

Ya tendría tiempo para ofrecer todo su enfoque a las impresiones que llevaba percibiendo de aquel bosque desde su llegada al pueblo.

La voz musical de la pequeña vampiro desgarró el prolongado silencio asentado entre ellos.

—Está bien —tomo aire antes de preguntar—: ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en Nueva Orleans meses después de conocernos? —Jasper asintió—. Antes de marcharnos de allí, ¿recuerdas cuando te pedí darme unas horas para resolver un asunto? —recibió otro asentimiento del hombre mientras éste se aproximaba a un intersticio razonable para evitar crear más ansiedad en ella—. Verás, cariño, cuando nos separamos, fui de visita a la tienda de Madame Laveau.

Aquel nombre hizo ruido en la mente de Jasper Whitlock.

Seguido de un terror pesado como plomo golpeándolo cruelmente en el estómago.

Para Jasper, bastó menos de un segundo para crear mentalmente una imagen sólida de la persona mencionada, más habiendo precisado cada característica física grabada en lo profundo de su memoria, como el matiz de la piel lozana semejante a las semillas de cacao y un cuerpo delineado en curvas esculturales, Madame Laveau era una belleza negra de cabello largo, no una belleza como su especie, sino una puramente humana; poseía una cascada de rizos que mayormente escondía muy bien enrollado bajo un turbante que no tapaba su frente ancha. Era una mujer de estura promedio con una aura seductora, tan magnánima era su impresionante presencia, capaz de empequeñecer e intimidar a cualquier, inclusive él. Era inverosímil siquiera pensar en considerarla parte de los humanos.

Pese a su hermosura propia de una naturaleza indómita, lo más destacable eran sus ojos, no ostentaban una tonalidad destacable, pero eran intensos y almendrados, cargados de una sabiduría casi perenne, tan negros y tan brillantes, similares un cielo nocturno estrellado.

El corto tiempo que vio a la mujer, Jasper tuvo garantía que ella era plenamente conocedora de lo que evocaba en otros, sea humanos o cualquiera de los seres sobrenaturales a su alrededor; era inescrupulosa con usarlo a su favor como lanza y escudo, demostrándolo en cada maniobra de su cuerpo flexible y en cada abierta –pero inaccesible– expresión exhibida en el lienzo de su rostro ovalado, un rostro trazado con facciones un tanto afiladas.

Podría llegar a comparar en lo profundo de su mente a la mujer con María y, sin embargo, era inadmisible, porque Jasper se sentiría como si estuviera ofendiendo de una manera inmoral y vergonzosa a Madame Laveau. Tenía la ligera impresión que era un hecho inapropiado, más porque no conocía bien a la dama y él era un caballero, además, había algo más, no sabía cómo, pero ella era más.

¿Más qué?

No estaba seguro, tan sólo era un presentimiento, dígase instintivo, pese a desconocer lo que se escondía debajo de aquella máscara perfectamente humana.

Porque alguien como ella no podría fácilmente encajar en lo humano.

Sólo una fachada.

Justo en ese instante, con su mente corriendo similar a un tren descarriado a toda marcha, Jasper Whitlock deseó tener el don de meterse dentro de la cabeza de la gente como hacía su hermano, para revivir los recuerdos de Alice.

Por supuesto, eso no era posible, sólo tocaba adaptarse a su propia frustración y recoger los vestigios de las emociones ajenas.

No valía llorar sobre leche derramada.

Cuando cesó de asimilar aquella declaración, el vampiro miró atónito a la fémina delante de él.

—Dame un segundo, Alice —levantó ambas manos abiertas en el aire como gesto apaciguador—. Quiero rectificar contigo, ¿estamos hablando de la misma dama que tengo en mente? —Alice asintió—. ¿Madame Laveau? ¿La misma Marie Laveau que conocimos en Nueva Orleans? —otro asentimiento— ¿La reina del vudú que nos pidió marcharnos si no queríamos morir porque no éramos bienvenidos? 

—Sí.

Aquella aseveración pareció un equivalente a una sentencia de muerte a los oídos del vampiro.

—¡Cristo! —soltó espantado, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, digiriendo con tormento y temor cuán cerca estuvo su esposa de morir aquella noche y él ni enterado. De sólo imaginar la posibilidad de haber salido mal aquel encuentro, era aberrante, y sin ni siquiera esperarlo, un torrente de rabia sulfurosa explotó en su pecho, seguido por un sentimiento apremiante de protección— ¡No puedo creer que fueras tan imprudente, Alice Cullen! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de aventurarte sola con ella?!

—Lo sé, Jazz —apresuró a interrumpir precipitadamente el esperado arrebato de su esposo, intentando sentirse comprensible al estado de ánimo oscuro que proyectaba descuidadamente sin mala intención—. Entiendo por qué estás enojado ante esa imprudencia mía. De verdad, lo hago, créeme —aunque deseaba enormemente acercarse para abrazar al hombre, susurrarle palabras de aliento y darle consuelo, prefirió quedarse de brazos cruzados, manteniendo su distancia para dejarlo refrescarse por sí mismo y no abrumarlo más de lo que estaba— ¡Pero por favor, permite que pueda explicarme! Esto es importante.

En un momento como ese, a expensas de una noticia tan escalofriante, Jasper tuvo serios inconvenientes para controlarse y equilibrar sus propias emociones volátiles y no sucumbir ante la abrumadora desesperación y desesperanza que forzaba con ponerlo de rodillas y arrastrarlo cruelmente a una vorágine de angustia sombría

Obligándose a recoger un gruñido, Jasper permaneció un buen rato dándole la espalda a la mujer, trabajando en silencio con dominarse a sí mismo y someter las demandas de su don. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron inmóviles, sumergidos en una mudez lúgubre a expensas de los sonidos nocturnos del bosque, ensimismado cada quien dentro de su espacio.

Eran escasas las situaciones que disparaban las emociones del vampiro, y esa, definitivamente, era una de esas.

El tiempo transcurrió cruentamente sin detenerse.

No supieron cuántas horas estuvieron allí de pie, congelados y aprendidos.

Cuando osó a dar media vuelta, Jasper lucía más serenado y no proyectaba sobre Alice todas aquellas inquietantes emociones.

—Alice —llamó con voz escueta y cansada— ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste?

Ella asintió con gravedad.

—Esa mujer pudo haberte hecho daño. ¡Matado dado el caso!

—Soy consciente —se atrevió a responder con las emociones apretujándose en su garganta, dificultándole un poco hablar, pero no cedió, se mantuvo tenaz, muy clara de su situación y de las consecuencias por su accionar imprudente.

Jasper optó por omitir cualquier comentario al respecto, temiendo soltar algo mordaz e hiriente que sabía, inmediatamente, se arrepentiría por verbalizarlo. Por eso decidió quedarse callado para poner en completo orden el ruido dentro de su cabeza, las reflexiones sobre aquel amargo e inadvertido acontecimiento corrían a un ritmo veloz y táctico.

Ahora lograría medir cuán audaz pudiera hacerse su esposa si tenía una justificación bastante atravesada a la mano. No sentía arrepentimiento emanando de ella, sólo culpa e indecisión.

Suficiente para enloquecerlo y hacerlo sentir cauteloso.

—Alice —procedió a llamarla una vez más, pero esta vez, había un matiz calculador y apretado en su voz— ¿qué hiciste?

—¡Nada malo! No sé lo que estás pensando, pero eso _no_ es —se adelantó a decir, descruzando los brazos en el acto, luciendo una expresión desesperada y desgarrada en su cara—: ¡Lo juro por nuestro vínculo!

La atmosfera incómoda y silenciosa entre ellos golpeó con fuerza una vez más.

Volvieron a permanecer inertes y expectantes por un rato, uno frente al otro, mirándose directo a los ojos con una franqueza arrasadora, asemejándose a dos hermosas estatuas de mármol.

Después de medir las emociones de la fémina, Jasper cabeceó sintiéndose un tanto dubitativo.

—Lamento haberme alterado así, querida —retrocedió, abriendo espacio para enfriar los nervios entre ellos, evitando que ambos pudieran sentirse acorralados y abrumados por la presencia del otro—. Te escucharé. Por favor, prosigue.

Alice, no sintiéndose nada ofendida por las acciones del hombre, más bien estaba agradecida, procedió a explicar con detalle su encuentro décadas atrás con la tan aclamada Reina del vudú de Nueva Orleans.

—Como te iba diciendo —retomó, volviendo a su posición anterior—. Madame Laveau quería verme a solas antes de irnos, por eso me aventuré a visitarla como tú amablemente mencionaste.

—¿Cómo supiste que deseaba verte a solas?

—Me lo dijo cuándo nos topamos con ella —Jasper frunció el ceño ante esa declaración, no recordando haber presenciado dicho acontecimiento. Conociendo de antemano su pregunta, Alice se anticipó al hecho en cuestión—. No recuerdas nada de eso porque no sucedió en realidad, aunque estabas presente. Desconozco cuán amplia son sus habilidades, así que no tengo una explicación correcta para proporcionarte. Sólo sé que, mientras nos corría de su ciudad, logró colarse en mi cabeza y hablar conmigo.

Había veracidad de las emociones de la fémina vampiro.

Aquello tomó realmente por sorpresa a Jasper.

—¿Habló en tu mente?

Alice ratificó con un rígido cabeceo.

—En un momento preciso de nuestro encuentro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y me habló.

—Puede comunicarse con otros usando su mente —dijo con voz distante, sosteniéndose el mentón en una posición pensativa—. Interesante. Entonces mis sospechas no estaban tan lejos de la verdad. Es posible que Madame Laveau no sea humana.

—Eso parece —se encogió de hombros. No importándole demasiado si era o no humana esa sorprendente señora.

—Entiendo —miró de soslayo a su esposa— ¿Y qué exactamente quería esa dama contigo?

Sintió una cautelosa vacilación por parte de Alice.

Eso provocó que entrecerrara los ojos en su dirección, mirándola intensamente.

No halló una respuesta inmediata.

—Alice —tuvo que llamarla en reprimenda para incitarla a compartir.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Madame Laveau me llamó a solas para explicarme por qué nos había corrido de esa manera tan grosera.

Definitivamente no esperaba aquella confesión.

Aunque sabía, debido a las emociones del pequeño vampiro, que había más sobre el asunto.

—¿Y eso fue porque…? —en ocasiones, sacarle algún tipo de información a una vidente como Alice podría, y citaría a su hermano Emmett: _equivalerse a un completo dolor en el trasero_.

Nunca dudó sobre eso.

—Porque pese a la creencia humana común a consecuencia de los absurdos libros de Anne Rice sobre nuestra especie en esos escenarios, los vampiros en general, no son bien recibido en Nueva Orleans. Si ponen un pie dentro de la ciudad sin razón aparente ni invitación válida, otras criaturas sabrán e irán en su caza inmediata.

—¿Otras criaturas como…? —viendo de antemano lo iba a preguntar, Alice levantó una mano para frenarlo en seco y responder rápidamente.

—¡No lo sé, Jasper! —exclamó frustrada—: No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudiéramos toparnos allí: sirenas, hadas, lagartos radioactivos, reales hombres lobo, arañas mutantes, más cambiaformas, no _sabemos_ con exactitud cuántas otras criaturas sobrenaturales descritas en las leyendas humanas son verídicas y caminan discretamente entre nosotros y los humanos. Este mundo es grande y no tenemos un conocimiento versado de él.

»Incluso Carlisle, teniendo los años que tiene, no conoce cada paraje sobrenatural vigente, y lo sé, porque se lo pregunté luego de habernos advertido sobre esos cambiaformas lobo de Washington —suspiró—. Otra cuestión es, y en ese entonces no te comenté para no preocuparte fue que, después de cruzar los límites de la ciudad, para mí fue como entrar de cabeza a la dimensión desconocida de las visiones, en toda nuestra estancia, no tuve siquiera una visión. Estoy plenamente segura que existe algo en ese lugar que impide ver las rutas del futuro a través de nuestras decisiones. Cada intento fue inútil.

»No soy una especie de deidad, Jazz —hizo una breve interrupción como si estuviera diciendo aquello más para sí misma que para su esposo, luego agregó tardíamente—: sólo soy un vampiro. De por sí, mi don posee limitaciones, y supongo que, sea lo que sea que desconozco de Nueva Orleans, afecta mucho mi vista. Sé que estás exento a esto porque sentías las emociones de otros, salvo de Madame Laveau, y eso es debido a desconocer lo que es, por lo que sospecho, eso no afectaría a toda nuestra raza, tal vez sólo afecta a ciertas habilidades. La verdad no tengo total seguridad en estas hipótesis porque estoy caminando a ciegas con respecto a lo que sucedió.

Jasper Whitlock creyó que, toda esa información vomitada por Alice, era buena para tener muy presente y más adelante, con mucha tranquilidad, reflexionar profundamente sobre eso.

—Regresando a las motivaciones de Madame Laveau sobre echarnos a patadas de la ciudad, lo hizo tan abiertamente, porque nos estaba protegiendo de ser asesinados por culpa de nuestra imprudente ignorancia.

El vampiro macho arqueó una ceja, luciendo radicalmente incrédulo, para él, era imposible de tragarse fácilmente aquella declaración. 

—¿En serio? —la esquina de su boca se curvó en un gesto burlón, y sus ojos eran topacios insondables—: Alice, querida, disculpa si me cuesta asimilar que una señora desconocida sea tan caritativa con nosotros, más sabiendo lo que somos. Permíteme no ser ingenuo al respecto.

—Jazz, cariño —pronto sobrevino una larga pausa casi siniestra antes de soltar abruptamente—: Ella conoce a la persona que estamos buscando.

La autenticidad de las emociones de Alice era abrumadora.

En un aleteo de mariposa, el tiempo pareció volver a estancarse entre ambos vampiros, ajenos a los ruidos selváticos del entorno.

Jasper Whitlock quedó paralizado, sacudido por una enorme bola de demolición cargada con una fuerza sobrenatural repleta de esperanza y ansiosa plenitud, la dicha y la felicidad vertiginosa era aplastante.

Fue sorprendente de presenciar lo que aconteció después.

Alice contempló –sintiéndose intensamente conmovida– como los ojos aleonados de su esposo –muy paulatinamente– empezaron a humedecerse con veneno a causa de la inmensa emoción experimentada que, sin poder evitarlo, proyectaba a grandes olas. Si bien llorar era imposible para los vampiros, aquello se le asemejaba con creces. Alice nunca vio a Jasper tan radiante, el hombre era capaz de irradiar una luz propia desde lo más recóndito de su alma, reflejándose en la desaparición de las macabras sombras de preocupación en su hermoso semblante; incluso el tono almíbar de su cabello lucía más dorado, como si tuviera un halo de luz proyectándose encima de su cabeza, asemejándose a la imagen de un dios en la tierra. 

Los atractivos labios perfectos de Jasper rompieron en una sonrisa extendida de dientes perlados y brillantes.

Nunca antes el rostro del vampiro mostró libremente tanta expresividad junta.

—Esto es real —murmuró abrumado por los increíbles sentimientos que experimentaba en ese instante—. No puedo creerlo.

—¡Pues créelo! —exclamó Alice contagiada por las emociones arrojadas— ¡Es real! ¡Muy real!

—¿Entonces esa dama sabe quién es?

—Sí.

—¿Te dio alguna novedad sobre _quién_ es esa persona?

—No —negó suavemente para decepción del vampiro. No dudó en apresurarse a decir antes de vislumbrar el último vestigio de luz y esperanza en el semblante ajeno—. Jasper… no vayas a desanimarte tan rápido. Puede que no tenga la identidad de esa persona, pero… ¿sabes? Tengo algo más. Madame Laveau posee un don similar al mío —aquello intrigó al otro vampiro—, aunque su vista abarca un rango más grande. Ella puede ver donde yo no puedo hacerlo.

Jasper inclinó un poco la cabeza. Analizando las emociones separadas de las suyas.

—Estás inquieta. ¿Qué te dijo Madame Laveau para ponerte así?

—Ella rectificó nuestro vínculo de tres vías. Aseguró que estas trinidades son muy raras entre especies, llegando a ser casi desconocidas. ¿Sabías que no todos tenemos un alma gemela? Y algunos otros nunca consiguen toparse con ella —aseguró temerosa de estancarse en ese porcentaje desafortunado—. También aseguró que mis visiones sobre nosotros tres y las otras visiones de esa persona, absolutamente todas, eran exactas. No hay nada raro, pese a las improbabilidades, nos pidió tener una mente abierta y cito: _no todo es lo que parece a simple vista_ —sonrió, y Jasper copió la reacción—. Sin embargo, me advirtió sobre dejar caer las piezas de nuestro encuentro a su debido tiempo, porque si teníamos una eternidad, no habría necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

—De allí sacaste ese pensamiento —señaló divertido.

—Sí —rió entre dientes—. Madame Laveau es una dama muy sabia. Su sabiduría crece conforme avanza su estadía en este mundo.

—Eso no lo dudo, querida. Cuéntame más.

—Madame Laveau me señaló que algunas veces no puedes tentar al destino con acelerar eventos que tienen un ritmo estipulado para suceder. Me habló que todo iría viento en popa si éramos pacientes y esperamos, porque siempre habrá consecuencias fatales cuando metes las narices en cosas más allá de nuestra comprensión. 

»Afirmó que jugar con sucesos aún no acontecidos es peligroso, también me aseguró que no debíamos apresurarnos ni hacernos ilusiones, porque como cualquier otra cosa en esta vida, debemos trabajar para reforzar nuestro vínculo. Lo comparó con un poderoso hilo que nos une, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles —suspiró—. Ella dijo que este vínculo era una semilla de durazno —Jasper arqueó una ceja—. Expresó que, igual a una semilla de durazno, debemos plantarla, cuidarla y nutrirla si queremos obtener buenos resultados. Un duraznero sano que equivaldría a una unión sana.

—Por supuesto. Entiendo su metáfora y doy certeza de ello.

—Sí, pero… al parecer, nuestra pareja no parecerá ser abiertamente accesible, debemos darle tiempo y dedicarnos a trabajar juntos como un equipo para hacerle ver que esto, sea lo que sea, vale la pena tener.

El vampiro cabeceó con severidad, entendiendo por completo su situación.

—Igualmente, aproveché para preguntarle sobre las visiones que tenía en el pasado cada vez que deseaba decirle a nuestra familia sobre esta persona —aquello era inquietante, ninguno de los dos quería enemistarse con su familia, menos tener que decidir bandos, porque si tocaba escoger entre los Cullen y su tercer vínculo, las cartas estaban echadas, porque no existía variabilidad de elección allí—. Con cada intento, siempre veo una discusión entre nosotros, no sé cómo da inicio, sólo sé que puede tornarse muy fea, sea Edward o sea Rosalie quien comience, no se van a tomar nada bien haber guardado este secreto de todos ellos. Quizá sea porque no comprenden de qué trata este vínculo, no logro seguir el ritmo, cariño. No estaba plenamente segura en ese entonces, porque las visiones suelen tornarse turbias a mitad de los eventos.

»Madame Laveau respondió que, sea como sea, el final será inminente. No importa qué decisión tomemos, llegará un acontecimiento que hará a nuestra familia sufrir a tal punto de desunirnos, y aún hoy no logro ver qué nos lleva realmente a separarnos de los Cullen. Me aseguró que vendrá un momento de nuestra existencia que, tarde o temprano, debamos tomar una difícil decisión. No me aseveró si dichos hechos están relacionados, guardó silencio respecto a eso. Ahora entiendo por qué Emmett se frustra tanto conmigo.

Ambos rieron, luego guardaron silencio.

Entonces, en ese preciso instante, el viento sopló, balanceando de un lado a otro la copa de los árboles, produciendo un agradable sonido, una melodía armoniosa. El sonido de animales arrastrándose en la oscuridad llenó los espacios silenciosos de la zona, cuando de pronto, uno a uno, comenzaron aparecer puntos titilantes entre las sombras del bosque, la pareja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando –inesperadamente– un enjambre de millones de luciérnagas emergió del único roble blanco asentado en el lugar, irrumpiendo en la espesura de la noche, alejando por completo a la oscuridad.

El resplandor cayó sobre ellos como una cortina de luz poderosa.

Era una vista espectacular para ambos.

Mientras más se elevaba hacia las alturas aquella marea de luciérnagas, más parecía una lluvia de estrellas, un puente fúlgido conectando el cielo estrellado con la tierra. El espectáculo –por alguna extraña razón– evocaba dentro de ellos un sentimiento cálido, extendiéndose a través de su cuerpo como un revestimiento acogedor, estancándose en su alma con un insuperable amor incondicional. 

A su lado, Alice quedó sin aliento. Bajando la cabeza para mirarla, Jasper notó que miraba fijamente un punto con dirección al roble blanco, y cuando echó un vistazo, no halló nada relevante en el panorama, salvo por los diminutos insectos lumínicos pululando por los alrededores.

—Alice, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió muy lentamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Creí ver a alguien de pie en la sombra del roble —cabeceó como si quisiera despabilarse aquella idea—. Quizá haya sido una visión o algo —restó importancia al asunto.

Pero aquello no tranquilizó para nada al vampiro.

Más por lo que vino después.

Meses más tarde y por años que vinieron, las visiones de Alice comenzaron a tornarse erráticas, sirviendo para aumentar las frustraciones de la vidente.

El mal humor del pequeño vampiro sólo iba en aumento.

Esme y Carlisle habían sido muy amables cuando ofrecieron su isla como una especie de santuario para permitirle a ambos un tiempo a solas, lejos del habitual drama familiar. Hacía mucho, Jasper descubrió que la pareja era bastante intuitiva a las necesidades ajenas, más si se trataba de ayudar a alguno de sus hijos. Si bien Rosalie y Emmett habían decidido a mediados de la década de los noventa tomarse otra luna de miel en el continente asiático, agarrando un poco de distancia familiar para coger un respiro a sus necesidades maritales y privadas, al final, también ellos optaron por aceptar dicha propuesta de las cabecillas del aquelarre cuando Edward, leyendo los pensamientos del matrimonio, sacó a relucir inapropiadamente que todos allí se habían dado cuenta de la intranquilidad de Alice.

Por mucho que ella quiso esconderlo del resto de la familia salvo de él, nada parecía escapársele a Esme y a Carlisle, quienes consentían el silencio de Alice con respecto a lo que estaba sucediéndole, cosa que no fue agradable para Edward.

Jasper era consciente del lazo estrecho entre su esposa y su hermano, nunca estuvo celoso, conocía a la perfección lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, esa complicidad fraternal, admitía ser encantador percibir los sentimientos que desprendía el dúo cuando estaban juntos, más si estaban en planes de complicidad. Además, sabía cuán difícil era tanto para Edward como para Alice, los dones que poseían, y juntos, buscaban el consuelo y la colaboración en el otro. Aunque Edward se sintió traicionado y aislado de lo que estaba sucediendo con Alice, decidió dar un paso atrás y hacerse a un lado. Presionar sobre el tema sólo serviría para aumentar las inquietudes de la chica, acarreando un humor más insoportable y miradas más irritadas por parte de ella.

Edward supo que cruzó una línea cuando una tarde, arrinconó al pequeño vampiro, instando un interrogatorio sobre qué intentaba ocultar, necesitaba saber por qué trabajaba tan duro para mantener velado en su cabeza lo que sea haya visto. Por supuesto, el incidente concluyó con una pared destrozada y una sulfúrica fémina vampiro, y él, ofuscado por los agitados sentimientos frustrados bullendo de ella.

Carlisle y Esme presenciaron gran parte del pleito, viendo sorprendidos a una Alice bajar a trompicones la escalera, a una velocidad humana, deteniéndose en el último peldaño para girar y hacerle frente al vampiro que venía detrás de ella pisándole los talones.

—¡Por una vez en tu vida, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, déjame en paz! —acto seguido, se marchó rápido de la casa, convirtiéndose en un pequeño torbellino de rabia que decidió atravesar la pared en vez de salir por la puerta.

Jasper había decidido ser prudente y aislado a la pugna verbal.

Prefiriendo estar fuera del camino para mantener confidencial ciertas cosas, aunque no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en entremeterse si su hermano traspasaba algunos límites físicos.

—Edward… —llamó Esme con severidad y un ceño fruncido estropeando su habitual rostro apacible, diciendo sin derecho a debate—: recogerás _todo_ este desastre. ¡Y arreglarás esa pared!

El aludido miró desconcertado a su madre.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? No fui quien atravesó la pared.

—Cierto, pero estuviste molestando a tu hermana, fuiste demasiado lejos.

Edward sintiéndose desesperado, recorrió con la mirada a los presentes, deteniéndose en Carlisle, rogándole una ayuda silenciosa.

El hombre en cuestión cabeceó suavemente en negativa.

—Tu madre tiene razón, hijo —dijo suavemente, no por menos severo—. Debes aprender a darles su espacio a las personas, el hecho que no tengas control de tu don, no te da derecho de saber lo que otros no quieres que sepas. Todos tenemos derecho a mantener para nosotros algunos secretos. Por inverosímil que parezca en nuestra situación.

Edward se sintió tan avergonzado por su actuación, que cuando Alice retornó horas más tarde, no dudó en ir a disculparse.

Entonces, un día más tarde, estaban empacando sus cosas, procediendo a finiquitar los detalles para aventurarse a la isla Esme y arrojar en voz alta todo lo concerniente a las inseguridades y perturbaciones de la fémina, que acarreó a un tema bastante conocido por Jasper. Un tema delicado que venía cerniéndose sobre ambos desde su encuentro en aquella cafetería, causándoles en el proceso más de un susto y casi un dolor de cabeza. 

—Estaremos bien, Jazz —siempre le decía Alice con una expresión melancólica cuando chocaban contra una pared de incertidumbre, aunque él era consciente que ella lo decía más para sí misma que para él. Buscando no sentirse como un total fracaso y evitar ahogarse en las profundas aguas de la desesperación—. Le encontraremos. Sé que podemos hacerlo. Debemos confiar en lo que dijo Madame Laveau —objetaba con voz quebrada.

—Lo sé, cariño —y él, siendo un completo caballero sureño, estaba allí para recoger los pedazos e incentivarla a no rendirse—. Tengo fe en ti. Tengo fe en nosotros. Si alguien es capaz de encontrar a esa persona, o hallar algo que nos pueda aproximar a ella, eres tú.

La gratitud aplastante que provenía del pequeño vampiro era intensa.

Si bien no era buena idea adelantar los acontecimientos, eso no exentó que buscaran un punto de partida para empezar y no perder de vista la esperanza.

Los vampiros podrían llegar a ser criaturas verdaderamente mezquinas y obsesivas.

Ninguno de los dos estaba fuera del patrón.

Cuando Jasper Whitlock emergió fuera de sus cavilaciones y remembranzas, entonces había anochecido, no sabía qué hora era, hacía mucho perdió cualquier noción del tiempo; y él continuaba allí, de pie, tan exánime, en la orilla de la playa. La marea parecía haber subido bastante, porque con el arrastre de las olas en la arena, hundía sus pies bajo la gélida agua salada. El aire era frío, húmedo y fragante, olía a uno que otro animal merodeando en la oscuridad, más allá de eso, los aromas estaban saturados por el espesor salobre característico del mar.

La negrura de la noche era profunda e indefinida, pareciendo eterna si no fuera por la gigantesca luna llena que reflejaba un pasillo iluminado sobre las tranquilas aguas.

La calma del lugar era bienvenida.

Y en las alturas, nubes deshilachadas se desplazaban de un lado a otro, empujadas por el viento.

Para Jasper, aquello fue indicación de una buena atmósfera.

Dándose media vuelta, el vampiro se encaminó a paso humano hacia el sendero de pálida arena que se perdía en la umbría vegetación; atravesó sin mucha prisa el corto trayecto, distinguiendo a la distancia, una cálida luz que cogió una mejor precisión mientras se acercaba, logrando visibilizarse con minuciosidad los contornos de la casa. Las dos grandes ventanas que enmarcaban la puerta delantera estaban abiertas, y el interior estaba iluminado.

Alice debió encender las luces en un algún momento del anochecer.

Abrió la puerta, cuidando de no despegarla, atravesando el umbral sin mucha espera.

Justo en ese instante, sonó el teléfono de la casa, su esposa había insistido a Esme en instalarlo antes de viajar por si acontecía alguna emergencia.

Cruzando velozmente la estancia, Jasper descolgó el aparato, llevándoselo con prontitud al oído.

Sólo su familia conocía el hecho de su estadía en la isla, por lo que no hubo sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz suave de Carlisle al otro lado de la línea.

—Carlisle.

—Hijo, es bueno escucharte —el cariño presente era bienvenido—. ¿Cómo van esas vacaciones?

Jasper sonrió.

—Muy bien.

—¿Y Alice?

—Ella está bien. Aunque no la he visto en todo el día.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Me entretuve afuera.

—Ah… —el vampiro regresó al recinto contiguo, buscando con la mirada algún indicio de su esposa, pero lo que halló, no fue nada alentador.

Jasper se paralizó en medio de la estancia cuando reparó que ésta se asemejaba más a una especie de zona de guerra. Los muebles y demás decoraciones seguía igual, sin embargo, había hojas de papel de todos los tamaños esparcidas por doquier, era una escena bastante caótica y escalofriante, si observaba los rostros plasmados en cada una de ellas.

No sólo habían rostros esculpidos, también distinguió algunos paisajes rurales muy sombríos, uno más que otro. Los trazos en el papel eran furiosos, estaban poseídos por una oscuridad avasallante y siniestra.

Incluso en algunos escenarios lúgubres e irreconocibles había figuras indefinidas cuyas caras eran fantasmagóricas e imprecisas.

Manchas de carboncillo aquí y allá, pedazos del mismo diseminados.

Aquello parecía una situación digna de una película de terror.

¿Qué había sucedido con Alice mientras no estaba?

El mero pensamiento causó un hormiguero de temor en él.

—¿Jasper? —la repentina voz de Carlisle sacó al vampiro de su estupefacción inicial. No habiendo seguido el hilo a la conversación, ¿sobre qué tema platicaba su padre?— ¿Jasper? ¿Hijo estás ahí?

—Sí —se aplaudió por sonar tan sereno. No quería hacer un drama de aquello y preocupar innecesariamente a su familia.

Observando los alrededores, Jasper Whitlock advirtió que, apilados en una de las paredes, yacían más dibujos de caras desconocidas, paisajes inéditos y algunas imprecisiones en papel cortado, no obstante, el color rojo –semejante a la sangre– resaltaba en los trazos segmentados de algunos bosquejos. Pudo captarlo en la camisa de una mujer, la copa de unos cuantos árboles, el cabello de un hombre, una arquitectura oriental, el oso de peluche de una niña, los detalles seguían y seguían propagados, piezas rojas sobresaliendo entre el blanco y el negro de los retratos.

—¿Jasper?

Retrocediendo un paso, luego otro y luego otro, Jasper notó que, mientras más tomaba distancia de las imágenes sobrepuestas una de la otra, se iba formando paulatinamente un gran cuadro general.

Una emoción indescriptible se asentó en la boca de su estómago.

—Te escucho —informó distante, sintiéndose completamente atónito cuando, en la imagen general, un par de ojos penetrantes y rojos, le devolvieron la mirada como si estos fueran reales.

Era desconcertante.

Un ruido repentino detrás de él llamó su atención, y al voltearse, tropezó con una Alice de pie a una distancia prudente, estática, con los ojos negros, tan negros como un abismo perpetuo; las hermosas facciones de su cara estaban rígidas, inexpresivas, y parecía sostener una hoja en la mano.

En ningún momento aparto su atención de ella.

—Llamaba para decirles que platiqué con Esme, y hemos decidido nuestro próximo destino.

—¿En serio? —ella tampoco quitó los ojos de él— ¿A dónde iremos esta vez?

—Forks, Washington. Los demás están de acuerdo con la idea, es un lugar nublado y lluvioso como ya saben, perfecto para quedarnos unos cuantos años, pero… —hubo una pausa transitoria antes de añadir—: queríamos saber qué ve Alice al respecto.

Enseguida, Alice levantó en alto aquella hoja cuyo contenido no pudo alcanzar a vislumbrar en un principio, mostrándole a Jasper, la imagen nítida de un letrero.

Los trazos eran certeros.

Jasper sonrió suavemente, y su esposa imitó el gesto.

Las emociones que emanaban de ella eran consoladoras.

Y la esperanza era atronadora.

El rumbo a seguir estaba plasmado.

—Forks será nuestro destino, Carlisle. No cabe duda.

Las agujas del reloj se habían detenido. Era momento de actuar. Después de todos esos años, la ardua espera valdría la pena.

Era hora de encontrarse cara a cara con su destino.

Y su destino les estaba esperando en Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cordial saludo, queridos lectores. Acá les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia en particular. De antemano informo que, en todo este tiempo, he realizado una austera investigación respecto a Forks para tener con qué basarme en algunos hechos fantásticos de esta obra, y debo advertir que, pese a lo realistas que puedan sonar, son puramente ficticios, igual a lo que armó Stephenie Meyer cuando decidió crear el universo que rodea a Crepúsculo. 
> 
> Sumando a las aclaraciones, está bien sabido que Jasper y Alice sólo se casaron por sugerencia de Carlisle en el canon, sin embargo, en esta historia, debido a que son más reservados a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos el uno por el otro, a consecuencia de sentirse incompletos y enfrascado en guardar el secreto de la tercera persona de su vínculo, los otros llegaron a creer erróneamente que no sentían nada el uno por el otro.
> 
> No tengo para aportar a las notas finales de este capítulo. Por esa razón, me despediré con prontitud. 
> 
> Recuerden guardar distancia y seguir los protocolos necesarios para sobrellevar esta pandemia. 
> 
> Sin más, hasta una próxima oportunidad.


End file.
